


The Girl With The Dragon Eggs

by top_me_daenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, and many more - Freeform, arya and sansa are twins, may get angsty later idk lol, the hogwarts AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Arya and Sansa can't seem to get along. Daenerys may or may not been hiding dragon eggs under her bed. All Margaery wants is to become Headgirl and please her grandmother.AKA the Hogwarts AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> 
> 
> Just to clear up some things before I start: in this fic, Sansa and Arya are twins. Jon is an adopted member of the Stark family. This is modernish Hogwarts AU, but there are no Harry Potter characters. Also, lots n' lots of gay. 

# Chapter One

## ARYA

The train station was in a constant state of motion. People late for their first day at work, teens wanting to go on a day vacation, and families with children ranging from a few months to twenty years old hurriedly rushed through the platforms, worried that they weren't at the right place at the right time. So worried that none of them seemed to notice the strange family of eight making their way towards the tenth platform.

This family stuck out from the rest of the crowd at King's Cross Station. They were all dressed in robes lined with fur, trolleys with a screeching owl and suitcases being pushed in front of them. The six children all had unruly brown hair except for one young girl who looked like the spitting image of her mother with her bright red hair.

Yet, the strangest thing about this family was how they calmly sprinted into the wall between platforms nine and ten in pairs, disappearing without a trace to the rest of the crowd at King's Cross Station. 

What the crowd at King's Cross Station wouldn't know about the family was that the father's name was Ned Stark, a well-respected Auror who it was rumored may become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the next few years. They wouldn't know that his wife, Catelyn, was from an extremely prestigious pureblood wizard family, the Tullys. The loving pair had six children; Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Robb and Jon were both in their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a school dedicated to teaching talented young magic folk to hone their magical powers. The Stark twins, Sansa and Arya, were starting their first year at the school. 

If one were to take one look at the girls, they would have no idea that they were twins much less related. The twins were as different as night and day. Sansa was a tall, lanky girl with vibrate red hair that she got from her mother. Her eyes were the piercing kind of blue that made people stop for a second when looking at them. She had quite soft features but her face was fairly mature for a girl of eleven. Underneath her fur robes, she was wearing a beautiful, intricate, blue dress, that matched her eyes. Sansa was walking elegantly beside her mother, looking straight forward as if nothing phased her. On the other hand, Arya was a tiny girl--barely reaching Sansa's shoulders in height. Her dark hair was done up in a messy ponytail, a bright pink bow placed strangely in the middle of her head, looking out of place. Her eyes were sparkly and grey, looking for trouble at every turn. Arya had boyish features that, paired with the black trousers and a grey, buttoned tunic she wore under her robes, made her look more like a young boy than a girl. Unlike Sansa, Arya was gripped tightly onto her older brother Jon's hand as she excitedly pointed out every new thing she saw.

When the family entered into platform nine and three quarters, Arya was amazed. This was the first time that all of the Stark children had come to platform nine and three quarters together, so the experience was something of a sensory overload to Arya. Other witches and wizards and their children huddled in pod-like groups chatting among themselves as a great, big, black train sat on the tracks nearby, a little bit of smoke coming from it. Her first instinct was to go try to climb the train but before she could get far, Jon grabbed her arm and yanked her back from the tracks. 

"Arya, what the hell. You have to stay with our family." The boy whispered into her ear, steering her back towards the rest of the Stark clan. Once back behind the family, Arya couldn't help but notice the quick glare Sansa shot in her direction. Arya stuck her tongue out at her sister, earning herself a roll of the eyes. 

"Stark family meeting!" Her father called out, Arya running over to be as close as she could to her heroic father. 

"Jon, Robb," Ned started as soon as all six of his children were close enough to hear him, "I expect you to watch over your sisters next year. You remember how much change happens your first year and how hard it can be to adjust. I, also, heard some Gryffindor Quidditch spots may be opening up," Jon and Robb looked at each other excitedly, "I expect nothing but greatness from you two this year." Ned turned his attention to Sansa, "Sansa, I know you'll do great things this next year. Make sure you take a break from your studies every once in a while," Ned chuckled, "and please get along with your sister. Arya," Arya perked up and looked at her father, excitedly, "your curiosity will take you far at Hogwarts. Please don't get into much trouble and please don't mess with your sister too much." Arya fake gasped and clutched her chest as if she'd been offended, Jon and Robb tried to hide their laughter with the sleeves of their robes. Sansa rolled her eyes, again. 

The train's loud whistle interrupted Ned before he could say anything else. He sighed and bent over to kiss each of his children on the forehead. Catelyn sobbed, crying out, "Oh my babies!" Over and over as she repeatedly kissed her departing children all over the face, especially Arya and Sansa. Rickon and Bran, still too young to get on the Hogwarts Express, quickly hugged their siblings goodbye and went back to the game of 'chase the chocolate frog' that they had been playing before. 

The Stark children took their luggage and their trusty owl, Hootie--named by Rickon--and went to line up with the other kids getting on the train. They managed to get a train car all to themselves and waved goodbye to their parents and brothers as the train started to slowly pull forward. Once their family was out of sight, they sat down on their respected seats. Sansa and Robb on side of the car with Hootie's cage placed on the other side of Robb, Jon, and Arya on the other side of the car. The was a slightly awkward silence that came over them.

"So, what houses do you two want to be put in?" Robb broke the silence looking between his sisters intently.

"Gryffindor, of course." Arya scoffed at the stupidity of the question, Starks had been put into Gryffindor for centuries. 

"Y'know mom wasn't a Gryffindor, right Arya?" Jon asked, "She was a Ravenclaw, so it's perfectly okay to be put in another house." 

"So? Gryffindor is the best house." 

"I happen to like Ravenclaw." Sansa huffed out, crossing her arms.

"Nobody asked you." Arya growled out to her sister.

"Actually, Robb asked me." Sansa said pointedly, turning her oldest brother. "I want to be put in Ravenclaw."

Arya rolled her eyes at Sansa's comment. "Ravenclaw is the perfect house for you, Sansa. It's full of smartasses." Arya smirked to herself

Sansa turned to her twin, giving her a death glare. She opened her mouth to retort but Robb stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, enough you two."

Sansa bit his hand so he would let go and angrily said, "Well at least I have some brains! I must've taken them all when we were in mom's stomach!" 

Arya rolled her eyes, "Is that the best you've got, Gingy?"

Sansa turned red in the face at the name Arya called her. "Dad told you you couldn't call me that!"

"Well guess who isn't here smart one?" Arya acted like she was pondering a thought. "Oh! That's right! Dad!"

"Okay, that's enough, Arya." Jon said. Arya sat back against the cushioned seat, pleased with herself.

Silence again filled the train car. Sansa continued to glare at Arya. Robb was holding a napkin to the bleeding bit on his hand, frustrated with his younger sisters. Jon was sitting quietly, thinking to himself. A few minutes later the silence was broken by a hesitant knock at the door. All four Stark children looked to the doorway to find a young girl standing there, her luggage held tightly in her arms.

"Uh... hi. Could I sit here?" The girl's smooth voice rang out across the silent car.

"Of course!' Jon said, scooting over to make room for the young girl in between him and Arya. The girl graciously thanked him, put her luggage up in the storage, and sat down in between Jon and Arya. The young girl nervously met Arya's eyes and smiled slightly before looking down again. Arya noticed the girl had brilliant purple eyes. 

The siblings all watched the other girl carefully. "What's your name?" Robb asked the younger girl, kindly.

The girl's head lifted slightly to meet Robb's eyes, "I'm Daenerys." She said softly.

"Daierys?" Arya asked.

"No, Daenerys, you idiot!" Sansa exclaimed.

"Hmm... How about Dany?" Arya suggested, mostly just to annoy her sister.

"She said her name was Daenerys!" Sansa seethed 

Picking up on the growing tension in the car, Daenerys said, "Actually, Dany's fine. I kinda like that name." She blushed slightly when Arya held out her hand for a high-five, but complied. Sansa huffed as she leaned back against the seat. 

"So, Dany, we've just been talking about which houses we want to be put in. How 'bout you?" Arya asked.

"Uh, anything but Slytherin would be fine with me." Dany said, looking down at her feet.

"May I ask what's wrong with Slytherin?" Jon asked.

She smiled to herself a little bit, "Eh, green's just not really my style."

Arya laughed, one of those laughs where she almost couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Daenerys smiled a little, proud of herself for making the other girl laugh. Jon and Robb chuckled a little and Sansa didn't laugh at all, just rolled her eyes at her sister's deep laughter.

"So, Daenerys," Sansa said the girls name carefully, giving Arya a look when she said it, "where are you from?"

Dany looked a little uncomfortable with the topic. "A bit south of here," she stated vaguely, "kind of near Canterbury."

Arya's eyes widened, "Like the chocolate??"

"Arya, you can't be serious," Sansa said, incredulously, "that's Cadbury. Do you know anything?!"

"I know that you're stupid." 

"I AM NOT--"

"GIRLS!" Jon yelled, making Dany jump a little, scared of the strong voice. "STOP!"

Arya, feeling Dany shake a little beside her, muttered out a "fine." Sansa just nodded tightly, crossing her arms.

"Sorry for scaring you, Dany," Jon put his hand on Daenerys's shoulder, "it's the only way to get them to stop sometimes." The girl shrugged but was obviously still rattled by the yelling. For the rest of the ride, Arya tried to make small talk with Dany but the girl continued to be stiff and shaky the entire rest of the ride. As they got closer to the school, Jon and Robb instructed the girls to put on their robes. They put on their all-black robes as Jon and Robb put on their red and gold robes. When the train finally reached its final destination, the Stark children and Daenerys collected their things and made their way off the train. Arya stopped in her tracks as she looked over at the school. The lights of the castle were reflected in the water creating a picturesque image in her mind. Daenerys was just as enthralled as her, standing next to her staring at the castle in awe. "Dany, Sansa, Arya," Robb called for their attention, "do you see that older man over there?" The boy pointed to a tall, older man who was helping children get into boats that were traveling across the lake to get to the school. "That's Ser Jorah. He's the groundskeeper. He's helping the first years get to the castle. You need to go over to him."

"You're leaving me?" Arya cried, clutching onto Robb's sleeve. "Please don't leave." Sansa, for once, was quiet, looking nervous as well.

"Arya I'm not leaving you. I just need to go with the other older kids. I'll see you in the Great Hall, okay?" Robb bent over and hugged Arya then Sansa. Jon followed suit, both boys waving goodbye as they ran off to join their peers. Sansa, Dany, and Arya hesitantly walked over to the tell man helping kids get into boats.

"First years? All of you?" He asked Arya nodded. He carefully helped the three girls into a little boat that started to move when all three girls were settled. Each girl was quiet for the ride, amazed at the scenery surrounding them as they slowly drifted towards the castle. Before the knew it, the boat had carried them through a curtain of ivy and into a long dark tunnel that must've been underneath the castle. They reached an underground harbor where they joined their other first years, climbing over rocks. They grouped by a set of stairs that had to lead into the castle. Nervously, the three girls stood close together on the outskirts of the large group. 

"Do you guys know what we're doing?" An impatient voice said to the group of girls. Sansa and Dany either seemed to not hear him or were ignoring him but Arya turned around to find a boy with blonde hair and cold blue eyes standing behind them. He looked strangely familiar to Arya but she had never been good at matching names to faces. "No clue," Arya responded turning back around to face the stairs.

"Hey!" The boy grabbed Arya's shoulder roughly, turning her around to face him, "I know you!"

"I don't know you, so please leave me alone." Arya stated, trying to turn around again but his grip tightened on her shoulder.

"My name's Joffrey Baratheon" Arya's eyes widened. He was the Minister of Magic's son, that's why he looked so familiar. "You're probably a Stark, aren't you?" Arya narrowed her eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of being right, "I could tell by the eyes." He stated smiling wickedly at her. She was about to punch him in the face when a booming voice broke the tension.

"First years! Over here!" 

"Ah, that'll be my Uncle. Even you might have to look down for his speech." Joffrey chuckled, letting go of her shoulder then walking off to find a new person to annoy. 

"Who'd know the Minister's son was so, ugh." Arya huffed out to Dany and Sansa, rubbing her shoulder in pain. Daenerys nodded, obediently. Sansa shrugged, "I found it kinda endearing." Arya looked at her sister, incredulously. "Tell that to the bruise on my shoulder."

Sansa rolled her eyes and walked closer to the stairs where a small dwarf man was standing, beginning to speak to the crowd of first years. He was dressed in elegant blue and grey robes that were tailored perfectly to fit his small form. Arya followed closely behind, with Dany close behind her. "First years! Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will all start your journey to becoming great witches and wizards. Before we can start those processes, there are a few rules you must follow. Firstly, no student is permitted to leave the castle after sundown. Secondly, no student is permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest without an adult..." The man continued explaining rule after rule to the first years. Arya tuned out after the man said the word, 'rules'. She, instead, was trying to annoy Sansa as much as possible by kicking her shins lightly. After a few minutes, Sansa turned around violently and glared at Arya. Arya shrugged and pointed to the boy next to her in accusation. Sansa rolled her eyes, turning around again. Arya continued to kick her shins the rest of the time the Professor was talking.

Eventually, the small man got all the first years to line up by their last name and walk into the Great Hall. Arya was so taken by the decorations she stopped in the doorway of the hall just to stare up at the ceiling. Now it was Sansa's turn to kick Arya, except she did it much harder. Arya sharply turned around to fight Sansa but her sister motioned to Arya to keep walking. Pouting, Arya caught up with the person in front of her. She looked in front of her to see each of the Professors sitting in a line next to one another at a giant table. In the middle of the table sat an old woman, Arya knew as Professor Olenna Tyrell, the Head Mistress of Hogwarts. She looked to be an intimidating woman, she was wearing golden robes with a matching veil hat. Arya could've sworn the woman looked right at her and smirked. Suddenly the Sorting Hat started to sing about each of the houses. Arya kind of half-listened to the song, more focused on studying each of the Professors than listening to a hat sing. After the song, one by one each of the first years were placed in their houses. To no one's surprise, Joffrey was put into Slytherin. After a few minutes, Arya was up next. She could feel her hands getting sweaty from nerves, she started to rub them against her black robes.

"Arya Stark?" The dwarf man said. Arya, suppressing her nerves, walked up to the chair. Once she sat down she could see both Jon and Robb watching her, proudly, from where they sat at the Gryffindor table. She smirked at them. The Sorting Hat was barely placed on Arya's head before it shouted, 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Arya excitedly hopped down from the seat and ran to join her brothers at the red and gold table. The two boys high-fived her, rustling her hair. The three Stark children watched in anticipation as Sansa gracefully walked up to the seat, sitting down. She made eye contact with Jon, who smiled reassuringly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It took a little longer for the Sorting Hat to place Sansa but eventually, it shouted out,

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Robb and Jon clapped as Sansa walked over to the table with students dressed in blue and bronze-colored robes. Arya just stared as she and her sister were separated from each other for the first time in their lives. She couldn't dwell on it for too long because the name, "Daenerys Stormborn," was the next name called by the professor. Arya watched intently as her new friend slowly made her way up to the Sorting Hat. Arya secretly hoped that Dany would be put in Gryffindor with her. However, those hopes were lost when the hat yelled out, 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Arya cheered this time. She watched Dany smile at her briefly before joining her new house. After a few minutes, all the first years were placed into their houses. Professor Tyrell stood up from her seat in the middle of the long table of Professors and began to give a speech, "Good evening Hogwarts students. A very special welcome to the new students who have just been placed into their houses." The old woman smiled as she looked at the new faces seated in front of her. "Another special welcome to our new Potions Professor, Professor Baelish!" Claps rung out as a skinny, rat looking man waved to the students. The Headmistress began to welcome each of the professors for the new students but Arya, again, zoned out. She was thinking about how hungry she was. She looked down at her plate and started to picture what kind of food they may be serving at the feast. She bet that they would have some type of meat. She hoped that there would be some type of sandwich. Suddenly her plate was full of corned beef sandwiches, potatoes, steak and kidney pie, and a small portion of salad. "Merlin! It's like magic or something!" Arya exclaimed taking a giant bite of her sandwich. Jon, who had a mouthful of potatoes watched her, disbelieving, "Arya we're at Hogwarts."

"Mmmhmm." Arya hummed in agreement, only really paying attention to her sandwich.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo I'm back and upset bc of the Finale :(

# Chapter Two

## DAENERYS

It had only been a few days but Hogwarts had already acted as a safe haven for Daenerys. There were warm meals at least three times a day, nobody was screaming at her to be grateful, and she could be out in the fresh air whenever she pleased, instead of being trapped in a room all day. She, also, was able to meet the Stark children; Sansa, Robb, Jon, and Arya. She quite liked all four of the children. Jon and Robb were both very kind. Each of the four nights that the students had been there, Jon and Robb had managed to greet her at dinner, asking how her day was, what she did. She hadn't known them long but she felt as though they were like the older brothers she never had. Sansa seemed nice when she wasn't around Arya at least. Arya was secretly her favorite. Everyday Arya seemed to find her at some point. She'd be walking out of Charms and the girl would swoop in next to her and start to ramble about her latest scheme. Dany loved that here, she wasn't the outcast. She wasn't the crazy kid with supernatural abilities.

Daenerys Stormborn was her legal name, but it couldn't be her real one. She was found outside a muggle orphanage at barely three months old. The only things she was left with were a blanket, a gold pendant necklace with a dragon on it, and a note that only read: "Daenerys." The night she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage, it was storming so hard that a tree had fallen on top of the building. This storm, paired with the fact Daenerys was left without a last name, caused the nun who ran the orphanage to nickname her "Stormborn", which eventually became her last name. At first, Daenerys was treated extremely well at the orphanage. She was always told that she was so pretty that she'd have no problem getting adopted. However, when she was around two years old, odd things started happening whenever Daenerys was around. The first strange phenomenon happened during dinner time at the orphanage when Dany's plate started to mysteriously levitate out in front of her. After that, every other week or so something of her's seemed to float in the air. The nuns of the orphanage seemed to think that Daenerys was some kind of demon child. They started to lock her in her room, trying to keep her away from the other kids. Things came to a head when some faulty wiring accidentally set the orphanage on fire. All of the children got out, except Dany who was still locked in her room. The nuns thought the girl was dead before they watched her walk through the flames unscathed. After that, the nuns were convinced that Dany was a demon child and made sure she was locked away in her room as much as possible. When Olenna Tyrell herself came to the orphanage, Dany realized that she wasn't as different as she thought. Professor Tyrell explained to Daenerys that she was a witch and offered her a place at Hogwarts, which she graciously excepted.

Today was the start to her first weekend at Hogwarts and she didn't know what to do with herself. She had always been a morning person, so she was up at five in the morning with nothing to do. She started the Saturday by unpacking the rest of her belongings. However, she had never had many things so this task only took her a few minutes. She moved on to rereading all of her notes from her classes yet, again, since it was only the beginning of the school year, there weren't very many things to go over. She, then, just sat on the floor in front of her bed, messing around with a deck of cards that Arya had given her the day before. All of a sudden, one of the cards in the deck exploded. Dany yelped, looking sheepishly around at her roommates. Three of the other girls in the dorm glared at her and covered themselves with their blankets. One girl, Dany remembered her name was Missandei, got up out of bed and sat down next to the other girl. 

"Are those Exploding Snaps?" The girl asked pointing to the card deck in Daenerys's hand. Dany shrugged, shoving the cards back into their box. 

Missandei picked up on Dany's embarrassment. "Do you want to come to the common room with me? I'm bored and it's too early to get breakfast." Daenerys nodded. Missandei went over to her suitcase and pulled out a bag of cookies, a box of tea, and two mugs. Dany followed the other girl into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Dany liked the Hufflepuff Common Room, the colors were bright and cheerful--much different than her room at the orphanage. The two girls sat down on a couch near the fireplace. 

"Would you like any tea? Or cookies, maybe?" Missandei asked placing the carton of cookies and mugs out on the table in front of them. "Uh, tea would be nice, thank you." Missandei smiled in response and with a flick of the wand both cups were filled with hot water. Dany's eyes widened, "Oh my god! How did you do that?!" 

Missandei looked at the other girl, confused. "Didn't your parents show you how to make tea?" Dany thought back to the orphanage and how the nuns would try to use scalding water on her hands to teach her lessons. Of course, this did not affect Daenerys but it was hurtful that they would even try to hurt her. Dany shook her head no. "Oh, well it's not that hard. I can show you sometime if you want."

"That'd be nice, thank you Missandei." Dany grinned sweetly at the other girl. Missandei smiled back, taking a sip of her tea. Daenerys picked up the other mug and brought it to her lips. "Be careful, Daenerys. It's probably still pretty hot." Dany paid no mind to the other girl's warning and look a full gulp of the scalding tea. She placed the mug back down of the table and turned to be met with Missandei's wide eyes, "How'd you do that?! I barely took a sip and it burned my tongue!" Dany shrugged, "I don't know. It wasn't that hot." Missandei eyed her skeptically but let it go. 

For the next few hours the two girls sat with each other, laughing. Missandei learned that Daenerys loved cookies and Dany learned that Missandei spoke five languages and was learning more. It was nice for Dany to talk to Missandei because Missandei was a Hufflepuff like her. She felt like Missandei and she would be close friends once they got to know each other better. After a few hours of talking, Missandei and Dany walked to the Great Hall together to get breakfast. At breakfast, Daenerys was pleased to find that they were serving bacon, one of her favorite foods. Missandei chuckled a little bit as she watched her inhale the bacon on her plate. At breakfast, Daenerys saw Jon and Robb. They waved to her from their spot at the Gryffindor table. Dany waved back to them enthusiastically. She, also, saw Sansa walk into the Great Hall with a bunch of girls from Ravenclaw trailing behind her like puppies. Dany waved to Sansa and got a nod of the head in acknowledgment. She looked around to see if she could find Arya but the girl was nowhere to be found. A little disappointed, Daenerys turned back to her plate and shoved another handful of bacon into her mouth.

"You know the Starks?" Missandei asked, surprised. Daenerys nodded and through a mouthful of bacon said, "We met on the train." 

"Y'know about their Dad, right?" Dany shook her head, a bit confused. "Ned Stark? He was one of the Aurors who killed the Mad King." 

"The Mad King? Who's he?" Dany asked. Missandei choked on the juice she was drinking. "Daenerys, you're joking with me, right?" Dany shook her head. Missandei leaned in closer as her voice got quiet, "The Mad King was an evil wizard who tried to kill anyone he saw as unfit to be magical. My dad told me that he had a dragon that he used to burn people alive," Daenerys shuttered, clutching onto the gold dragon pendant around her neck," apparently, Ned Stark and Jamie Lannister somehow sneaked into the cave he was hiding. Jamie killed the Mad King and Ned captured one of his sons and took him to Azkaban. But," Missandei leaned even closer and her voice got even quieter, "it's rumored that he had more children who escaped that cave."

Daenerys's hands shook as she reached for her glass of juice. She hoped she would never run into one of the Mad King's children here. After the two girls finished breakfast, Missandei waved goodbye to Daenerys telling her that she needed to go to the library to meet up with one of her other friends. Dany decided to take a walk outside. It was a rare sunny, autumn day at Hogwarts and many of the students were taking advantage of it. As Daenerys walked along the grass, she watched as a group of older students threw a Fanged Frisbee at each other. She smiled as she watched the kids laugh and play freely in the grass. It had always been one of Daenerys’s dreams to have friends like that.

“HEY!” A voice shouted from behind her. Dany jumped a little before turning around to find Arya running towards her.

“What’re you doin’?!” Arya asked once she caught up with her. “Are you busy? If not, you wanna go do something with me?!”

“I was just taking a walk,” Daenerys stated, “what’re you going to go do?” Arya smirked and leaned in closer to the other girl. “I’m gonna go to the Forbidden Forest.”

“Arya! We’re not supposed to go in there!” Dany exclaimed Arya shrugged. “Well, I’m gonna go whether you come or not.” The smaller girl started to walk away from Daenerys.

If she had been thinking rationally, Dany probably would’ve just stayed where she was. Yet, a part of her brain told her that going with Arya would be an adventure, she had never gotten to go on one of those before. So, she ran after the Stark girl.

“So you’re not a chicken!” Arya exclaimed, grinning. Daenerys shrugged, “I’ve never seen a forest.”

“They don’t have forests in the Cadbury??” Arya gasped, feigning shock. Dany shoved her lightly but smiled to herself as they kept moving toward the forest. They carefully made sure no one was watching as they snuck through the trees. The forest was much scarier than Dany thought it would be. Weird noises were coming from every direction and the trees looked like they were watching her as she nimbly followed Arya through the woods. They came to a clear after about twenty minutes of walking. There was a lot to the side of the clearing that Arya and Daenerys decided to sit on as they rested for a bit.

“I heard a story about your dad, today.” Dany said, catching Arya’s attention. “Which story? There’s a lot of ‘em.”

“The one about him killing the Mad King. Is it true?” Arya nodded her head, a little confused. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard about the Mad King before.” Daenerys shrugged her shoulders and grinned, “There’s not much news in Cadbury.”

Both girls laughed at the joke. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Dany asked, “Is it true? The rumor about the children?”

Arya looked at Dany, hesitantly. “All I know is that the Mad King for sure had three children, two boys, and a girl. The oldest son is in Azkaban, his name is Rhaegar Targaryen and he has the highest amount of security in the prison. It’s a mystery what happened to the other two children and my dad has never answered my questions about them.”

Dany nodded, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes drifted off to look at a weirdly uneven bush sitting not far from where the two girls were sitting. She stood up and walked over to the bush, kneeling next to it. Daenerys stuck her hand in the bush and felt a strange, bumpy, oval-shaped object sitting in the middle of the bush. 

“Dany? What’re you looking at?” Arya called out as Dany’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “I’m not too sure!” She responded, using both hands to pull out the large oval shape. Arya gasped as Daenerys pulled the thing out of the bush.

“Holy Merlin, Dany! Do you know what that is?!” Dany shook her head. “It’s a dragon egg!” Daenerys’s eyes widened as she looked at the large egg in her hands. It was jet black with what looked to e scales surrounding the entirety of the thing. Dany peered over the bush again and gasped. She carefully set down the jet black egg and pulled out two more from the bush: one green, one gold. Arya’s eyes widened, cartoonishly.

“What are we gonna do with them?!” 

Dany picked up the jet black egg and carefully hugged it to her chest. “I think we should keep them.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa’s time to shine.

# Chapter Three

## SANSA

As the second week of classes started, the weather took a turn for the worst. On Monday, Sansa woke up to the sound of pouring raindrops on the top of the Ravenclaw Tower. She groaned quietly, turning over to look at her alarm-clock that read 6:45 AM. Sighing, Sansa threw her blue covers off of herself. She, silently, walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform. Instead of her usually skirt, Sansa decided it would be a smarter idea to wear pants. She got dressed, careful not to wake any of the other girls. She spent ten minutes trying to get her tie perfectly tied but she had never been good at knots and gave up once her tie looked kind of decent. She, then, slipped out of the dorm. Classes didn't start until nine and breakfast wasn't until another hour so Sansa decided to take a morning stroll. She crept out of the Ravenclaw dorm and made her way to the courtyard. The Stark child was happy to be alone for once. Ever since school had started a week ago, she felt like people had been following her around everywhere due to how famous her family was and she was too awkward to deal with this attention in the right way. Sansa wondered if Arya was getting the same amount of attention that she was. She knew that Jon and Robb were both extremely popular, but they were charming and she was not. Even Arya had quite a bit of the Stark charm. She sighed as she sat down on a bench next to a window that showed the courtyard. Sansa watched as raindrops splattered against the window and ran down in streaks that looked like tears.

"Hey," A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped a little, turning towards the sound. Standing at the other end of the bench was a girl with long, brown hair that was slightly curled. Her large, bright, doe-like eyes looked down at Sansa, hopefully. Sansa noted that the girl was wearing Slytherin robes, her shirt tucked in perfectly and as was her tie perfectly done. She looked like a doll that Sansa used to play with. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

Sansa shook her head scooting over so the girl could sit next to her. "I'm Margaery, by the way. Margaery Tyrell." Sansa tried to hid her shock. Of course, this was the Headmistress's granddaughter, she was perfect. 

"Sansa Stark. It's nice to meet you." Sansa shook the other girl's hand, making slight awkward eye contact. "Oh! Stark! I know you. You're Ned Stark's daughter!" Margaery exclaimed, Sansa fake smiled and nodded, thinking about other Ravenclaw girls who only wanted to be her friend because of her father. "Yeah. Well, one of them at least." She shrugged, cursing herself for how awkwardly the words fumbled out of her mouth.

"What's your sister's name? Arya? She's the tiny one, right?" Margaery raised her hand in the air for reference. Sansa chuckled, nodding. "She's quite something! On Friday, in my Flying class, she was flying on the broomstick before we were supposed to and she didn't even get caught! Professor Seaworth didn't see her!" 

"Sounds like Arya. She once hid in my father's hunting bag because she wanted to go with him on a hunting trip. Dad didn't find her until he was hours away from the house." Sansa smiled, remembering how pissed her mom had been and how amused her dad had been. Margaery laughed, she had one of those cute laughs that all the girls wanted. "She sounds like a terror."

"You have no idea!" Sansa exclaimed, shaking her head. "My mother is constantly trying to get her to stop, but she never listens." Margaery nods, "My mom was like that with my brother, Loras when he was younger. But he's the Head Boy now." 

"Well I guess there's hope for Arya." Sansa sighed, looking back out into the rainy courtyard. Margaery hummed in agreement, also turning her attention to the rainy weather. They sat quietly together for quite a while, watching the teardrop-like raindrops slide down the window pane. It wasn't an awkward silence like Sansa had expected it to be, it was a comfortable silence. "Y'know, I used to hate the rain." Margaery stated, breaking the silence, "but then my grandma told me that the rain was what helped the roses in our garden grow so high so I figured that maybe a little bit of rain is a good thing." 

Sansa continued to gaze out onto the courtyard. "My dad always told me that it was raining the night that the Mad King was killed. It helped them sneak up on him without the dragons noticing." Margaery turned to look at the Stark child, interested. "I never minded the rain much." Sansa never took her eyes off the raindrops.

"It's pretty cool that your dad killed the Mad King, y'know..." the Tyrell trailed off and looked over her shoulder at the first students starting to pile into the Great Hall for breakfast. Sansa, also, looked over her shoulder, trying to spot Robb, Jon or Arya. "My grandma once told me something about the Mad King, though." Sansa directed her attention back to the Headmistress's granddaughter. Margaery looked around to make sure no one was near and leaned closer to Sansa, "She told me that his blood was immune to fire." Sansa's eyes widen, cartoonishly. Margaery smirked at the other girl's reaction, standing up, dusting herself off. Sansa followed suit, smoothing any crinkles on her pants or sweater. "Do you want me to fix your tie for you?" Margaery asked, politely. Sansa looked down at her haphazardly tied a tie and nodded. Margaery smiled as she reached over and undid Sansa's tie, carefully. Her nimble fingers worked quickly to tie a perfect knot in the tie. Sansa smiled, sheepishly, "Thank you, Margaery." Margaery winked, "No problem, Sansa."

The two girls made their way to the Great Hall before parting ways. On her way to the Ravenclaw table, Sansa spotted Arya and Daenerys sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table, heads close together, obviously talking about something secretive. Sansa couldn't help but roll her eyes. Arya should be sitting with the other Gryffindors, it was her duty as a member of the Gryffindor house. Her sister just happened to look up as Sansa rolled her eyes and gave her a mean glare. Daenerys, also, looked up but she smiled happily at Sansa. The red-haired Stark child gave Daenerys an awkward nod and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Before long, she was surrounded by a group of other first-year Ravenclaws, all of whom were talking at her at a hundred miles per hour. Sansa quietly played with the eggs on her plate only responding to the other girls if directly asked a question. She looked up every so often to look at Daenerys and Arya. They were still sitting close together, obviously scheming something. She wished she had made a better impression with the white-haired girl. Daenerys seemed like she was a respectable girl, though it seemed Arya was beginning to corrupt her. She huffed at the thought, stabbing a piece of egg angrily.

"Sansa! Do you want to walk to class with us?" A fellow Ravenclaw named Roslin asked, looking at the other girl, hopefully. The rest of the girls looked at her in anticipation 

Sansa, who had no reason to say no, nodded her head. She picked up her satchel that had her books, wand, parchment, and quills inside then followed the giggling gaggle of girls out of the Great Hall just before the bell rang out signaling the rest of the students to get going to class. The first class of the day for the Ravenclaws was charms which they had with the Gryffindors. Sansa was not excited to spend the class with her sister. It didn't help that in the class the kids were seated in alphabetically order so the Stark twins were sat next to each other. The Charms class was taught by Professor Stannis Baratheon, an older, harsh man who took himself and the class very seriously. When Sansa walked into the class, Arya wasn't there yet. She sighed, walking over to her seat on the upper part of the bleacher-like seats. Carefully, she took out her wand and placed it on the table in front her and sat patiently as the rest of the first years started to slowly trickle in. It was barely a minute until the start of class when Arya jumped into the seat next to her. Sansa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively, scooting away from her sister.

"Good morning class," a mumbling chorus of 'good mornings' responded, "today, we will begin learning the Wingardium Leviosa spell, which you will be able to use when trying to get objects to fly." With a swish and flick of his wand, Professor Baratheon made a feather slowly start to levitate wherever he pointed his wand. Arya scoffed, "Easy." she muttered to herself. Sansa muttered back, "You couldn't do that." Arya smirked, "Try me." The smaller of the Stark twins whipped out her wand and exclaimed, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" With a perfect swish and flick of her wand. Slowly but surely the feather started to slowly lift into the air. Sansa gasped, as did many of the other students.

"Well done, Miss Stark! I'll admit I don't think I've ever seen a student make the feather float on their first try. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Professor Baratheon praised, then turned back to the rest of the class, "The rest of you, pair up. I want to see each of you do what Miss Stark did. Remember to swish and flick!"

As much as she didn't want to, Sansa was paired up with her sister. Arya gloated the rest of the class, able to get her feather to float another ten times. Sansa was barely able to get the spell down once. "It's okay, Sansa." Arya said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder as they walked out of class, "There's always next time." A smirk spread across the girl's face. Sansa violently shoved Arya awhile from her, "Don't touch me!" Arya shrugged about to say something else to her sister, but she saw Daenerys. "HEY, DANY! WAIT UP!" The smaller Stark girl ran off to catch up with the violet-eyed girl. Sansa angrily marched to Defense Against the Dark Arts, ignoring the other Ravenclaws who were calling for her. For both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, Sansa was in an extremely bad mood. For both classes, she sat with her arms crossed in the back of the classroom practically steaming from her ears. She couldn't believe Arya would be able to master that spell so much faster than her. It made her so angry. Even as she walked into her Potions class, Sansa was still angry. The Ravenclaws had Potions with Slytherin, which Sansa was happy about because neither Arya nor Daenerys would be in the class. She decided to sit near the front of the class. She pulled out a roll of parchment, ready to take notes when she felt a whoosh of air next to her. She looked to her left and saw Joffrey Baratheon smirking at her in the next seat over. 

"Sansa Stark. I'm Joffrey Baratheon." He stuck his hand out. Sansa hesitantly shook it. "At first, I couldn't tell you were a Stark because you look nothing like your siblings, but my dear friend Margaery Tyrell pointed you out to me during breakfast. You do know Margaery, don't you? She's the Headmistress's granddaughter." Sansa nodded her head to let him know that she did, indeed, know Margaery. She peered behind Joffrey for a moment and saw the other girl sitting a few rows over, laughing her perfect laugh with another Slytherin. Before anymore conversation happened between Joffrey and Sansa, Professor Baelish walked into the classroom. He was wearing a sweeping green cape along with his robes that made him look taller and skinnier than he already was.

"Good day class. Today, we will be learning about the different ways one can use dragon's blood both in potions and in life." He began to rant about different potions that used dragon's blood, which honestly bored Sansa to the core but she kept writing extremely detailed notes about everything the man was saying. About halfway through the class, it was clear that Professor Baelish was continuing to bore the students. Many of the Slytherins were asleep and many of the Ravenclaws had started to doodle on their parchments. Only Sansa and Margaery seemed to still really be listening, that is until Joffrey rose his hand. 

"Mr. Baratheon? You have a question?" Professor Baelish stopped, turning towards the blonde boy. 

"The Mad King had dragon's blood, didn't he?" The question seemed to wake up all of the kids who had fallen asleep and the Ravenclaws stopped doodling and looked up.

The Professor halted, not expecting such a question. "Well, yes he did. But it's quite different."

Joffrey crossed his arms, frowning. "How is it different? He had dragon's blood, didn't he?"

Professor Baelish sighed, "Yes. But that was because he was a Targaryen and Targaryen blood is made up of dragon's blood."

"So that was why he was resistant to fire?!" This time the question came from Margaery.

"Yes, Miss Tyrell. All Targaryen's are resistant to fire because their blood is made up of dragon's blood. Now, is there any question on the uses of dragon's blood? Because I'd like to get back to our original subject."

Sansa wondered what it would be like to be fire-resistant. She, also, wondered what it would be like to ride a dragon like the Mad King. However, she quickly shook that thought out of her head. It was silly of her to ever even think she'll be able to see a dragon, much less ride one. She spent the rest of the class doodling a dragon on her parchment.


	4. Chapter Four

# Chapter Four

## ARYA

The Gryffindors had just gotten done with their Monday classes and, before anyone could talk to her, Arya Stark sprinted out of the Herbology classroom. She ran up the stairs, out onto the castle grounds, passed the training grounds and the Whomping Willow--she had to jump to avoid a branch coming for her feet--then up a few more set of stairs. She stopped next to the doorway that leads up to the Hufflepuff house dorming area. She leaned against the brick wall next to the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest in an almost defensive position. She silently watched as groups of students passed her, chatting with each other as they walked by. She, awkwardly, messed with her red and gold tie for a minute, smoothing her hair down so it looked better. She was there for a few minutes before she saw Daenerys walking towards her, a tall, light-skinned Hufflepuff girl at her side. Arya, not expecting Dany to be with a friend, tried to duck down behind a torch to hide.

"Hey Arya! What're you doing over here?" Her attempt to hide was futile. Arya smiled, awkwardly, as she came out of her horrible hiding spot. "Hey, Dany. I was just, y'know. Hangin' out by this torch." Arya went to pat the torch, but stopped herself last second, grimacing as she realized she was about to touch the fire. Daenerys didn't seem to notice, but her friend smirked in amusement.

"Oh! Cool. Have I introduced you to Missandei, yet?" Dany asked Arya shook her head no. "Missandei, Arya. Arya, Missandei." Dany motioned toward each girl as she said their name. Missandei waved warmly at Arya, Arya gave her best smile back--but it came out more like a grimace. "We were just about to go up to our room and get some of our books and then go to the library if you want to come?"

Arya nodded her head, maybe a little too enthusiastic. She was just super excited to hang out with the other girl. Dany smiled a big smile that showed all of her teeth. They stared at each other a little longer than was probably appropriate before Missandei cleared her throat. 

"Daenerys and I need to go get our books out of our room. You're a Gryffindor so you aren't supposed to come into our Common Room but could you wait out here for us?" Missandei asked Arya, politely. Arya nodded, watching as Dany and Missandei walked up the stairs to the Hufflepuff living area. Arya smiled to herself. Dany was becoming such a good friend, something she never really had before. Every time she was with the white-haired girl she felt her heart race and stomach do flips, which Arya took as a sign that she really wanted Dany as her friend. Arya waited, patiently, for the two girls to come back down from the Hufflepuff House living area. It didn't take long until Daenerys came bounding down the stairs, grabbing Arya's hand and pulling her towards the library. Missandei followed close behind. When the trio got to the library, Daenerys chose a table in the far back of the library for them to sit. Other students, mostly sixth and seventh years, were also in the library studying. Arya, who had no intention to study, sat down at the table first. Daenerys sat directly across from her and pulled out her Potions and Herbology books out of her bag, quickly getting to work. Missandei sat in the chair next to Daenerys and pulled out a roll of parchment with some quills, starting to write an essay for Potions. Arya, suddenly bored, started to practice some of her wrist movements for Charms. After about twenty minutes, Daenerys and Missandei were transfixed with their studying and Arya felt as though she had done enough for the night. She sat there quietly for a bit, watching the other two girls study. She soon got bored of that, though, and her gaze drifted over to the hundreds of books surrounding her. She, then, got a great idea. She was going to go find a book about dragons for her and Dany to study later when Missandei was gone. She slipped out of her seat without the other girls noticing and walked over to the bookshelves. 

"Dragons, dragons, dragons," Arya muttered to herself as she thumbed through the shelves, "where art thou dragons." Suddenly, she ran into a body, causing her to fall to the ground. Angrily, she looked up at a tall, older girl with brunette hair cut in a bob-style fashion. She had on Gryffindor robes and a prefect badge pinned to her chest. The older girl raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Looking for something?"

"Actually," Arya stood up, dusting herself off, "yeah. A book on dragons." The older girl looked down at Arya carefully. "Why would you need a book on dragons?" Arya panicked for a split second, "Dragons are cool, duh." She cursed herself for sounding so stupid. The Prefect chuckled. "Well, Arya--"

"How do you know my name??" Arya interrupted, giving the older girl a suspicious look. "I'm your Prefect, remember?" The Prefect chuckled. "I introduced myself during the feast." Arya thought back to all the corned beef sandwiches she consumed during her first night at Hogwarts and her stomach started to growl a little. "I don't remember that," Arya stated, crossing her arms. "I thought you may not have," she smirked, "you were a little, preoccupied. I'm Yara Greyjoy, one of the Gryffindor prefects." Yara stuck out her hand for Arya to shake. The Stark child hesitantly reached out to shake her hand. "Anyway, about the dragon books, they mostly have those kinds of books in the restricted section so you probably won't be able to find much over here. They probably won't let you into the restricted area either, especially if you don't have any other reason to check out a dragon book other than that dragons are cool." Arya huffed, crossing her arms, annoyed. "Sorry, Arya," Yara put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "maybe another time." Arya wiggled out of her grip and went back to were Daenerys and Missandei were sitting. 

"Hey, where'd you go?" Dany asked, looking up from her books when Arya sat down. "I was looking for a book, but they don't have it," Arya responded, still in a sour mood. Dany gave her a sympathetic look, which made Arya's chest flutter a little. Dany turned her attention back to the books spread out in front of her, Arya started to devise a plan in her head about how she was going to get those books. She decided that that night she'd sneak out of her room and sneak back into the library to get the books. Arya thought it'd be easy to do, especially because she had done things like it before at her house. 

When it was time for dinner, the three girls went down to the Great Hall. Arya sat with the Hufflepuffs, again, like she had done for breakfast that morning. As soon as she sat down, she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and found Sansa sitting at the Ravenclaw table about twenty feet away, giving her a death glare. Arya gave her sister a big sarcastic smile, waving at her, animatedly. Sansa quickly averted her glare back down to her plate of food. "You two really don't like each other do you?" Dany whispered to Arya who sighed. 

"She can be super annoying," Arya stated, "she is always telling me what to do because she thinks she better than me. I think it's fun to make her mad, she gets really red in the face and it matches her hair. Like right now, look." Dany turned her head towards the Ravenclaw table to look at Sansa who's face was indeed just as red as her hair. Daenerys felt a pang of sympathy for the other Stark girl who was stabbing pieces of meat with her fork. "Arya, maybe you should be a little nicer to her, she is your twin sister." 

Arya scoffed, "I'll be nice to her when she gets her head out of her ass." Dany almost chocked on her food when the girl said "ass". Missandei's attention turned towards Dany and Arya. "Arya," Missandei hissed, "you have to watch your mouth! You could get in trouble!" Arya shrugged, "Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, amph--" Dany's hand covered her mouth. Arya's hand shot up and wrapped around Dany's forearm but didn't pull her away. "Arya you can't do that!" Dany whispered into her ear. Arya nodded, Dany took her hand off of her mouth. Arya sat there flustered for the rest of the dinner.

After dinner, Missandei, Dany, and Arya parted ways. Arya ran up to Gryffindor Tower, "Balderdash." she exclaimed to the Fat Lady, who sighed at her and swung the door to the Gryffindor common room open. When she entered the room, she was extremely surprised to find Jon and Robb sitting on the couch by the fire. Jon turned his attention to her and a smile broke out on his face.

"Arya! Come sit with us!" Arya figured it wouldn't hurt to go sit with her brothers for a few minutes. She walked over to them and sat down on a love seat close to the fire. "How've you been, Arya?" Jon asked, "How're classes."

"Good and good." Arya stated Jon rolled his eyes. "C'mon give me more than that."

"I've been hanging out with Dany, we went to the library today." Robb's eyes lit up. "Arya Stark, you've been studying??"

Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "No, I just went to the library."

"Riiiiiiight." Jon chuckled. "So, Arya, I was thinking... since Quidditch tryouts are coming up, I was wondering if you'd like to help Robb and I train? You're one of the fastest flyers I've ever known and we'll need that for the tryouts." Arya nodded her head excitedly. "Of course! I love flying! Did mom pack our brooms??" Robb chuckled and nodded. "Wait, can I try out for the team, too??" Arya asked, excitedly. Jon and Robb looked at each other, "Arya... they barely let second years try out, I doubt they'd let you try out." Arya shrugged, "Too bad, I'm gonna do it anyway." Robb sighed, "Alright tell that to Loras. He's the captain of the team this year." 

"When are tryouts, exactly?" Arya asked, buzzing with excitement over the possibility of being part of the team. Jon answered, "Tryouts are in two weeks." Arya smiled, "That's plenty of time!" Arya looked up at the clock on the wall, "If you'd excuse me, I have to start catching up on my sleep now." She gave them a sly look and leaped out of the chair, heading towards the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. "Oh no you don't," Jon grabbed Arya by her arm and pulled her back towards them. "I know that look, spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's time for me to go to bed!" Arya exclaimed, Robb raised his eyebrows, "It's seven o'clock. You're not going to bed, you're plotting something." Arya shook her head, "Lies! I just am tired. Now let me go!" She tried to rip her arm out of Jon's grip but she couldn't. "Arya, I'm not letting you go until you tell me where you're going." In a split second, Arya kicked Jon in his groin, causing him to yell out in pain and let go of her arm. She sprinted towards the girls' rooms, Robb hot on her trail. "ARYA!" 

Arya was halfway up the stairs when Robb started to run up the stairs, causing them to turn into a giant slide--away for the castle to keep the boys out of the girls' dorms. Arya latched onto the railing and started to slowly pull herself up the slippery incline while Robb slid down to the bottom. Arya made it to the top of the staircase, turned around to make a face at Robb, then ran off to her bedroom. Robb cursed at himself, then went back to comfort Jon who was on the ground holding his junk. In her bedroom, Arya jumped into her bed slamming her face into the pillow. Two in the morning, that was when she was going to sneak out. It was only seven at night so she had hours to spare. For the majority of the five hours, she pretended as though she was asleep. Once it started to get closer to two, she began to get more and more impatient. At around one forty-five in the morning, she silently got out of bed. Making sure the other girls were asleep, Arya slipped out of the room. She crept down the stairs into the Common Room. She was startled to find Robb and Jon still down there on the same couch, but fortunately for her, they were passed out, snoring loudly. She quietly walked by them and out the door into the hallway. The corridors of Hogwarts were much creepier in the night, Arya noted. Everything that was in a constant state of motion during the day was sound asleep, even the stairs. She crept all the way down to the library without a problem however, as soon as she creaked opened the library door, she could see the shadow of Ser Jorah walking along the bookcases. She cursed to herself, but silently slipped into the library. Ser Jorah was holding a lamp and was obviously at the end of his nightly run. His posture was hunched, the wrinkles on his face much more pronounced due to his exhaustion. Once Arya saw him start down one aisle, she would go down another using the self-taught Lumos spell to make sure she wasn't about to bump into something. She could hear Ser Jorah's footsteps drawing closer to her. Muttering, "Nox." Arya slipped her wand into her pocket and leaned against the end of the bookshelf. She could see the light from Ser Jorah's lamp reflecting on the bookshelves in front of her as he walked past her and out of the library. As soon as the door to the library shut, Arya let out a breath she'd been holding in. She quickly lit up the end of her wand again, making her way to the restricted section. She quickly found the lengthy section on dragons. She didn't know which books would give her the best information so she grabbed the two thickest books, slipping back out of the library. She crept back up to the Gryffindor tower, making sure Ser Jorah was nowhere in her sight. "Balderdash," she whispered to the Fat Lady who gave her a death glare but let her inside the common room. Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Arya tried to quietly slip past her brother, again, but this time she wasn't so lucky. In her attempt at being as quiet as possible, Arya ran into a table, making a loud thump sound. Both boys shot up from their sleeping positions on the couch, Arya quickly ducked underneath the table she bumped very much out of sight to the two older boys. 

"Robb," Jon sleepily rubbed his eyes, "we must've fallen asleep." 

"Mmmhm." Robb hummed in agreement, tiredly.

"What time is it?" Jon's raspy voice rang out. "Quarter to four." Arya cursed herself for taking so long. The books in her arms started to feel more like forty-pound weights than books. "She must've been honest about wanting to sleep," Jon concluded. There was no voiced response from Robb but Arya assumed he nodded his head. "We should get to bed." Arya heard the boys' footsteps heading towards the stairs leading up to the boys' dorm. Once she believed she was in the clear, Arya crept out of her hiding place. She quietly walked over to the stairs to the girls' dorms when she heard an, "I KNEW IT!" loudly ring out across the common room.

Surprised, she turned around to find Jon and Robb standing halfway down the staircase they just went back up. Her eyes widened and she turned and sprinted up the stairs to her room as quick as she could. She barely was able to make it to the top when Jon and Robb reached the staircase, trying to run up to her but each time slipping down. Arya sat at the top, chuckling in amusement while watching her brothers fail. "Don't think we won't be talking about this, Arya!" Jon called to her, finally giving up. "Try me!" Arya called back, turning around to sneak back into her room. She was too pumped on adrenaline to sleep when she got back, so instead, she threw her blankets over her head and open the first book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, naught Arya


	5. Chapter Five

# Chapter Five

## DAENERYS

When Daenerys woke up Tuesday morning, the first thing she did was peer underneath her bed to make sure the three dragon eggs were still there, a ritual she hadn't broken since the day she and Arya found them. Sure enough, sitting underneath the bed in a neat row was a gold, a green, and a black egg. Daenerys sighed in relief, then looked around at her roommates, making sure they were asleep (they were) and dropped out of her bed, rolling underneath her bed to be closer to the eggs. "Good morning guys," Dany whispered to the eggs, kissing each one like she assumed a mother would do. She knew what it was like to be an orphan, having no one to love you unconditionally through all your faults and the trauma of that was driving Dany to latch onto these dragon eggs. She wondered a lot about her parents. Where they magical, like her? Or were her abilities just a fluke? Were they alive and not able to care for her to the best of their ability? Or had they passed and someone else left her on the doorstep of the orphanage? Did she have siblings? Or was she utterly alone in the world? 

Daenerys shook her head, trying to wipe those negative thoughts from her head. All that mattered to her at the moment was that she was at Hogwarts, a place that was quickly becoming a true home to her. She stayed under the bed for a while, just lying with the dragon eggs. When she rolled back out from under the bed a loud, startled scream rang out across the dorm. Missandei, who was standing in the corner of the room next to Dany's bed, was staring down at the violet-eyed girl, terrified. 

"Daenerys! What are you doing?!" The tall girl asked, bending down to offer the girl her hand. "Why where you under your bed??" Dany, knowing better than to tell the girl about her dragon eggs, shrugged turning red in the face, taking the girls hand. Missandei pulled the girl up from the ground. "You're so odd." One of the other Hufflepuff girls said from across the room. Dany smiled awkwardly at her, grabbing her school uniform to change into. She silently slipped into her black skirt, pulled the white button-up over her head, shuffled into the long sleeve grey and yellow sweater vest and wrapped her yellow and black tie around her neck. Missandei helped her tie the tie the correct way. She shuffled through her stuff to find her History of Magic and Transfiguration textbooks, the two classes she had that day. The last thing she did before leaving the room to go to breakfast was to grab her hooded robe with the Hufflepuff crest on the chest and throw it on. She made her way down to the Great Hall, looking for any sign of Arya on the way down. She didn't see the Gryffindor girl anywhere. She didn't think much of it, assuming that she'd see the girl in the Great Hall. However, Arya wasn't anywhere in the Great Hall. Dany felt her stomach drop in disappointment as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Missandei watched in concern as she quietly filled her plate with bacon and slowly ate the strips one by one, a fashion of eating Missandei hadn't seen her perform before. 

"Daenerys!" A voice called to her, Dany turned to see Jon and Robb running towards her, "Have you seen Arya this morning?" Dany shook her head, worry pooling in her stomach. "Are you sure?" Robb asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"I can assure you that Daenerys has not seen Arya this morning as she has been with me and I have not seen Arya this morning." Missandei spoke up, giving Robb a glare. He rose his hands in surrender, "Hey, neither have we. I just assumed that if anyone had seen Arya it would be Daenerys." 

"What about Arya?" Sansa, who just happened to be walking by with her posse of Ravenclaws when Robb said Arya, interrupted, waving the girls off to the Ravenclaw table as she joined the small, closely huddled group. "It's nothing that involves you, Sansa," Jon stated, crossing his arms. "Arya and I are twins so I think it does apply to me," Sansa smirked. 

Sighing, Robb explained, "We had a kind of... run-in with Arya last night and we hadn't seen her all morning so we were asking Daenerys if she had seen her." 

"And I haven't." Dany pipped up, Missandei nodding her head in confirmation. 

"What kind of run-in did you have??" Sansa whispered, leaning forward closer to her brothers. Jon rolled his eyes and Robb looked at her exacerbated, "That's between us and Arya, Sansa." Sansa huffed, stomping back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with her group, glaring over at Jon and Robb as if they had just kicked her in the gut. 

"Thank you for your time, Daenerys and...uh..." Jon looked at Missandei, struggling. "Missandei..." Missandei stated, crossing her arms. "Ah, yes erm... Missandei, thank you." Jon bowed his head, walking over the Gryffindor table, Robb following close behind. 

"What a strange bunch." Missandei muttered, taking a bite of her eggs. Dany shrugged, "I find them quite charming, really." 

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on Arya." Missandei smirked. Dany choked on the bacon strip she was eating, breaking out into a loud coughing fit. The other girl patted her on the back until she stopped coughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke."

Dany waved her off, continuing to stuff her face with bacon. The girls were silent for the rest of the meal. Daenerys's mind raced with questions. Why would Missandei think that she had a crush on Arya? Didn't she know that girls couldn't like other girls like that? Did Arya think she had a crush on her? That would be horrible. She, now more than ever, wished that the other girl was at breakfast so she could explain to her that she did not have a crush on her. She just wanted to be her best friend. When the bell rang, Missandei and Daenerys silently walked to their Transfiguration class. The Hufflepuffs had Transfiguration with Slytherin. Dany didn't really like them. In the class, she sat next to a boy named Joffrey who would constantly compliment her, something that made her uncomfortable. When she walked into class she let out a deep breath when she didn't see the Slytherin boy anywhere around. Missandei gave her a quick goodbye before she went to go sit in her seat in the back of the class. Sitting down, Dany put her books out of her on the desk, shifting through the pages until she found the right one.

"Hello, beautiful." Dany looked up into Joffrey's stone-cold, blue eyes--so different from Arya's mischievous, grey ones. He was standing in front of her desk, blocking the board from her.

"Hello." Dany said shortly, returning her gaze to the book out in front of her. Joffrey scoffed, "That's all you have to say to me? You know that I'm the--"

" Mr. Baratheon please sit down." Professor Varys, the Transfiguration professor, said as he walked passed the young boy. Joffrey's eyes narrowed, angered by the interruption but he complied. Dany shifted her weight away from the boy as he took his place in the seat next to her. The lesson they were learning that day was about the Transfiguration Alphabet, a tool Professor Varys explained was imperative to learn if they were to take any more Transfiguration classes. Daenerys tried her hardest to figure out what exactly the old, bald man was talking about but it all went over her head. Since Dany grew up in a Muggle environment, she had a hard time with the concepts that came with being a Witch. She tried her best to fit in with the rest of the kids, trying to hide her past from them. She saw how they treated the muggle-born kids and she didn't want to be treated as an outsider again. So she sat there taking the most in-depth notes of anyone in the class. 

"That's a lot of notes." Joffrey noted as the class wrapped up, the kids packing up their things. Dany just nodded, shoving the parchments in her bag along with her books. "You really like Transfiguration class, don't you?" Dany wished he would stop talking to her. She shrugged, turning around to walk out of the class. Before she could, a strong hand came in contact with her shoulder in a bruising grip. Joffrey turned her around to face him. "I asked you a question and you didn't respond." He growled. Terrified, Daenerys squeaked out, "Yes, I love Transfiguration." Joffrey's face lit up at her response. "We should study together sometime, then." Dany nodded her head violently and he let go of her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Daenerys." He grinned wickedly at her and walked out of the classroom. Rubbing her shoulder and still shaking from the encounter, Dany followed him out. Another hand came in contact with her shoulder, Dany flinched hard, forcing her eyes to close, worried that she would be looking into the emotionless blue eyes of Joffrey again.

"Dany?" A soft voice rang out. Daenerys's eyes shot open and turned to meet Arya's worried, grey eyes. "Are you okay? You look spooked." 

"Oh, Arya!" Dany gave the girl her best fake grin. "You just scared me." Luckily Arya bought her excuse. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to walk with you to History of Magic." A sheepish grin spread across Arya's face. She looked down at her feet, kicking a little bit of dirt that was in a pile on the ground. "Oh...of course!" Dany exclaimed, looking around for Missandei so they could go to History of Magic. She found the girl talking to a darker-skinned Gryffindor boy. "Missandei!" Arya turned her attention to the taller girl as well. Both Missandei and the boy turned at the call of her name. Missandei quickly said goodbye to the boy and made her way over to Arya and Dany. "Hi, sorry. I was just catching up with someone." Arya's eyes narrowed at that, obviously trying to read the taller girl. Missandei blushed and started to walk towards the History of Magic classroom, Arya and Dany had no option but to follow her. Arya had to take two strides for everyone that Missandei took.

"How do you know Grey Worm?" Arya asked, mischievously as she caught up with Missandei.

"We're childhood friends." Missandei muttered. Arya grinned, knowing she had struck a nerve. 

"Ah, cool. I heard someone say he's quite dreamy, wouldn't you agree?" Dany finally caught onto what the small girl was hinting at. She giggled quietly to herself.

"I don't think you want to play at this game, Arya Stark." Missandei shot a hard look at the Gryffindor girl. Arya shrugged.

"You're probably right." Arya stated, "However, you would have to admit that he is quite handsome." Another glare. "Speaking objectively of course."

"Yes, I suppose objectively speaking," She gave Arya a pointed look, "he is quite handsome."

Arya smiled, quite pleased with herself. The continued to walk to their next class in rather comfortable silence. Right before the trio walked into the History of Magic classroom, Missandei stopped them. 

"Arya, where were you this morning?" She spoke unnaturally loud, which was weird to both Arya and Dany. A light blush spread across Arya's face. "Erm--"

"ARYA!" An angry voice shouted from near the Herbology greenhouse. Arya and Dany turned sharply to find Jon and Robb angrily marching towards her. Arya squeaked in fear, rushing into the History of Magic classroom. Missandei let out a loud laugh, clutching her stomach. Daenerys chuckled, watching as the older Stark boys forcefully pull open the door to the classroom, running in after their sister. The two Hufflepuff girls also walked into the classroom, not wanting to miss the action. The laughter continued as they watched the two strong Stark boys chase their nimble sister around the desks in the classroom. Other first-year students watched in awe as Robb almost grabbed Arya but the girl ducked underneath a desk before he could. Jon quickly squatted down and grabbed Arya by the back of her robes, dragging her out from underneath the desks. He held the small girl up so her feet were off the ground and she was eye to eye with him. She struggled against his grip, scratching his arm. 

"Please put her down, Jon." A tired voice rang out from the back of the classroom. All the students turned and watched Professor Tyrion Lannister trudge into the room, barely glancing at the Stark children as he passed them and walked towards the board. 

"But Professor--" 

"Robb, I'm sure there is a good reason for you to manhandle your sister is such a way. However, I have a class to teach and you're interrupting." Tyrion sighed, pulling out a book from his bag and slamming it onto the small table in front of him, making a loud bang that caused Dany to flinch slightly. 

Hesitantly, Jon let go of Arya who landed on her feet, almost cat-like. She made a quick kick at Jon's shin before she ran off to sit next to Daenerys in the back of the room. Jon yelped in pain, holding his shin for a second, turning sharply to glare at Arya. "This is not over, Arya. We are going to talk." Arya shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice, real mature."

The two Stark boys made their way out of the classroom, glaring at Arya the entire time. As soon as the boys left, Professor Lannister let out a loud breath. "The future of the Stark house, everybody." He muttered to himself, sarcastically, as he flipped through the pages of the book in front of him. "Alright class, we're beginning with the Gargoyle Strike of 1911..." The professor began, with each word Arya's eyes began to become more and more droopy. The girl had gotten no sleep at all the night before and her body decided that Professor Lannister's lecture was the perfect time to catch up on that sleep. Dany barely noticed the girl was asleep, she was too busy writing down every word the professor was saying. After the lecture was over, Daenerys shook Arya awake.

"Hmmph?" Arya's sleepy grey eyes connected with Daenerys's purple eyes. "Pretty." She mumbled, her head dropping into her hands again as she fell back asleep. Dany blushed bright red at the compliment, a flutter in her stomach that wasn't there when Joffrey had called her beautiful that morning. "Arya, c'mon. You have to get up." Arya groaned loudly, sitting up straight in the chair. "Fine." She mumbled, standing up shakily. Once the pair where outside the classroom, Arya seemed to regain her consciousness a bit more. 

"Where's Missandei??" She asked, searching for the taller girl. "She ran off. Told me she was meeting someone in the library." Dany told her as they walked around the Castle grounds. "Mmmhmm." Arya hummed, grinning to herself. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Arya exclaimed, pulling Dany off the path and towards the Forbidden Forest. "What?? Where are we going?" Daenerys asked, not fighting the other girl's grip on her arm. "I need to show you something," Arya said, not giving up any more information. Dany just let herself be pulled into the forest. They walked for a little bit before they came back to the clearing where they had found the dragon eggs. Arya sat down in the middle of the clearing, clearly not caring to get her uniform pants dirty. Dany was a little more hesitant to sit down on the ground but still did. Arya pulled out two books from her bag, neither of them Dany recognized from their curriculum. 

"I went to the restricted section of the library last night and took these." Arya said, proudly. "They're about dragons." 

Dany gasped quietly as she leaned over and looked at the illustrations of different types of dragons that Arya had flipped to. "Arya, that's so dangerous! You could've been caught!"

"Yes, I could have. But I'm a Stark and instead, I found out that you are hiding a Romanian Longhorn," Arya pointed to a muscular, gigantic, green dragon, "a Chinese Fireball," Arya pointed to a smaller gold dragon, "and a Hungarian Horntail underneath your bed right now." Arya pointed to what was arguably the biggest, scariest looking dragon on the page. Daenerys pulled the book closer to her to study the three dragons that Arya had pointed out. Seeing them in their full size gave Dany shivers. Those tiny eggs underneath her bed would grow up to be these majestic creatures. 

Arya picked up the other book. "I did some light research about each of them. It turns out that the Romanian Longhor--" Before she could finish a loud crack rang out across the clearing. Dany, terrified, looked up to find Arya on the ground holding her head as a small, dwarf-like creature stood over her with a femur bone held in its hand. "Dragon eggs. Where are dragon eggs." The thing said, lifting up the bone again to strike Arya. Before it could, Dany ran over and kick it. The thing's red eyes glowed as it looked at her. "Dragon eggs." It muttered, running towards Daenerys with the bone raised. Dany screamed, turning to run away. 

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Arya yelled pointing her wand at it, causing the creature to rise in the air. She swung her arm towards a tree, the creature hitting against the bark with a great amount of force. It dropped to the ground of the forest, knocked out.

"Quick! Dany we have to go!" Arya shouted, shoving the two books in her bag, then grabbing the other girl's hand. They sprinted out of the forest as quickly as they could. "What the hell was that thing." Dany panted out once they knew they were out of the forest.

"It was a Red Cap." Arya said, her hand going to the back of her head. She felt something wet and sticky on her fingers and she withdrew her hand. Bright, red blood covered the entirety of her hand.

"Arya! You're bleeding!" Daenerys surged forward to put her hand over the wound. "I'm aware," Arya grunted out, clearly in pain.

"We have to go to the Hospital Wing, you're hurt." Dany said. Arya tried to shake her head up winced. "We can't. I won't be able to explain this to the matron." 

"No, your health is more important. Maybe you just fell on a rock. We're going." Dany said with finality in her tone. Arya was in too much pain to argue so the two girls began to make their way to the Hospital Wing, Dany's hand on Arya's head the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo if u wanna follow me on tumblr...
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twinny22
> 
> :')


	6. Chapter Six

# Chapter Six

## SANSA

Almost as soon as Arya was admitted to the hospital wing, word was spread around Hogwarts that the smallest Stark had been injured. This wasn’t unusual as any piece of gossip that had to do with the Starks seemed to get around the school at lightning bolt speed. Sansa was just about to take a bite of her mashed potatoes when Margaery Tyrell glided over to her, "Sansa, I heard about your sister," Sansa stared up at the Slytherin girl in confusion, mashed potatoes falling from her spoon, "you don't know? She's in the Hospital Wing." Sansa shot up out of her seat, the worst thoughts racing through her head. Was Arya okay? Why was she in the Hospital Wing? Did it have to do with anything that happened earlier with Jon and Robb? Margaery, who noticed the other girl’s concern straight away, put her hand on Sansa’s shoulder to comfort her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you knew.” Sansa shook her head. “Do you want me to walk to the Hospital Wing with you?” Sansa felt a jolt of emotions that she couldn’t figure out run down her body and to her toes.

“That would be very sweet of you, Margaery.” Sansa murmured. The Slytherin girl grinned brightly.

Sansa and Margaery made their way towards the Hospital Wing that was located not far from the Great Hall. When they walked into the room, Sansa’s eyes quickly found their way to her sister’s bed. Arya was in the bed in the furthest left corner of the room. Daenerys, who had mud all over her school uniform and her legs, was sat next to the bed, her hand folded in her lap. Arya’s head was wrapped in gauze, tuffs of her brown hair visible from where Sansa was standing.

“Arya!” Sana’a exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. “What the hell did you do?!” 

Arya groaned, quietly. Her hands went up to cover her ears. “Shush, Sansa. You’re so loud.” Daenerys’s brilliant violet eyes connected with Sansa’s. “She has a concussion.”

“Where the hell is Madam Maegyr?! She should be tending to Arya!” Sansa disregarded her sister’s request that she be quiet. Arya groaned again, covering her ears tighter. “She went on her dinner break.” Daenerys explained, “She thought Arya was okay for now.” 

Sansa gritted her teeth as she glared at her sister. “What did you do!” Margaery’s hand, again, made contact with Sansa’s shoulder, “Maybe we should be a bit calmer, we could make her headache worse.” Sansa jumped when her hand came in contact with her shoulder, she had forgotten that Margaery was in the room. Her tense anxiety seemed to dwindle as she felt the Slytherin’s presence beside her.

“Who are you?” Arya squinted at Margaery. She looked the Tyrell girl up and down, trying to size her up. “I’m Margaery Tyrell.” Margaery put her hand out for Arya to shake, “It’s nice to officially meet you, Arya.”

Arya stares at her hand for a fraction of a second before giving in and shaking it. “Arya Stark, but it seems you already knew that.”

Margaery gave Arya a crooked smile.

“Yes it seems so.” 

“Arya! You still have to tell me what the hell happened!” Sana’a interrupted, crossing her arms. The tense feeling coming back to her shoulders. Arya looked at Daenerys quickly who gave her a slight nod of the head.

“Okay, we’ll tell you,” Arya whispered, “but you both have to swear to us that you won’t tell another soul, okay?” 

It was Margaery and Sansa’s turn to look at each other. They both nodded their heads quickly. “I’m only telling you two this because we need help, okay?” Arya began, “A few days ago Dany and I were in the Forbidden Forest—” Sansa gasped, “You went to the Forbidden Forest?!” 

Arya groaned, “Remind me, again, why I’m telling you this? Yes, we went to the Forbidden Forest, we were bored—“ “But you’re not supposed to go into there!!” 

“Yes! I know that Sansa! That’s why we went there! Anyway, we went to the Forbidden Forest and Dany found three dragon eggs—“ “DRAGON EGGS?!”

“Sansa will you shut up?!” Arya hissed out at her sister, “Dany found three dragon eggs that we decided to keep—“ “YOU DID WHAT—“ This time, Margaery covered up Sansa’s mouth.

“We decided to keep them. We want to hatch them, but we need your help.” Arya finished.

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the head injury.” Margaery stated, looking at the wound skeptically. 

“A Red Cap hit me in the head with its bone bat thing after we went into the Forbidden Forest again.” Sansa’s eyes shot open cartoonishly wide. She struggled to pull Margaery’s hand off of her mouth. “Arya Stark! You are gonna be in so much trouble!”

“No, because you’re not going to tell anyone.” Arya stated, smirking. “And why wouldn’t I?!” Sansa asked, glaring at Arya.

“Because if you do I’ll tell everyone about your obsession with—“

“DON’T SAY IT!” Sansa exclaimed, covering Arya’s mouth before she could utter out any more words. 

“Your obsession with what?” Margaery giggled. Sansa turned and looked at the girl, mortified. “It doesn’t matter! Arya’s just being an ass.” Margaery giggled a little bit more before turning her attention back to Arya. “Okay, but you don’t know anything about me. How do you know that I won’t tell anyone? You do know I’m the Headmistresses daughter, right?” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “You’re a Slytherin, you live for the drama. You want to know the secrets behind the chaos before the chaos happens. Why would you ruin that?” Margaery gave Arya a surprised look. “That’s a stereotype, it could not be true.”

“But it is true.” Arya pushed. Margaery finally shrugged. “Okay, maybe you have a point.” 

“So here’s the deal. We want to try and hatch these eggs, okay? And I want you two to help.” 

“I’m in.” Margaery said a heartbeat after Arya ended her sentence. “This’ll be fun.”

Sansa hesitated, looking between Arya, Daenerys, and Margaery. “I’m not sure....”

“C’mon Sansa. Don’t be a wuss.” Arya stated Sansa glared at her. “Don’t peer pressure me. We could be expelled for this!”

“Sansa, I think it’ll be fun! I’ve never dealt with dragons before!” Margaery said Sansa hesitated again slightly, “Okay, fine.” 

“What we need to do is figure out how to hatch them,” Daenerys finally spoke, “Arya and I have yet to figure that out yet.”

“But I do have some books we can sift through to try and—“

“ARYA STARK!” A booming voice came from the door. All four girls, terrified they had just been caught, jumped and turned their heads to see Jon and Robb angrily marching towards Arya.

“Oh holy hell.” Arya murmured, trying to get out of the bed. “Arya you can’t.” Daenerys pushes her back into the bed. “You have to rest.”

“Explain yourself, young lady!” Robb exclaimed, trying to imitate their father. “I don’t have to if I don’t want to.” Arya spit back.

“You’re in a hospital bed! We’re worried about you!” Jon said, his voice much calmer than before.

“I fell and hit my head on a rock! Is that what you want to hear?” Arya lied. Jon narrowed his eyes, “And what about the sneaking out last night?!”

“I just wanted some extra kidney pie, sue me!” Arya was really good at lying, Sansa noted. The two boys didn’t see to fully buy it but let it go. 

“I’m sorry, Arya. We just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Robb said, sitting down next to her on the bed. Arya nodded, “I know, thank you for that.” Jon and Robb pulled her into a tight hug. Sansa felt a sting of jealousy.

“Hey, is it cold in here for anyone else?” Daenerys asked shivering a bit in her seat.

Sansa, too, felt the cold sensation. It wasn’t really that she felt cold in temperature, more that she felt all the happiness had been sucked out of the room. Margaery went over to shut a window on the other side of the rook that seemed to have opened mysteriously.

“Is that better, Daenerys?” Margaery asked the smaller girl shook her head. “I just feel so.... cold.” Her teeth started to chatter as she spoke.

Sansa, too, began to clench her jaw to stop herself from chattering her teeth. Daenerys was right, Margaery shutting the window did not help the cold dread feeling that came over the room. Sansa could tell that Arya also was feeling it by the way her sister pulled her covers tighter to her body. 

Suddenly, Daenerys let out a high pitch, terrified scream. Sansa’s head jerked around to where the white-haired girl was pointing and came face to face with the most terrifying creatures she had ever seen. It seemed to be floating off the ground, a dark robe covering its entire body. Long, white, fingers peeked out from the sleeves of the robe. The creature was letting out a rattling breath as it leaned in closer to Sansa’s face. She stood, paralyzed by fear as the thing’s scabby, decaying mouth opened and she felt like she would never feel happy again. She could barely hear the screams and yells of the other children in the room. Flashes of her worst memories began to flash in front of her, Arya tackling her to the ground causing a broken arm; getting lost in the woods with Bran and Arya thinking she would never find her way back home, finding a dead body rotting away in the woods. She even saw flashes from a parallel life that couldn’t have been her own. Where her dad, her mom, Robb, Rickon, Arya, Bran and Jon we’re all dead and she was the last Stark left. 

Sansa could barely hear the door swing open and the rushed, heavy footsteps of someone much bigger and much older rushing over to the screaming children. She couldn’t feel anything but cold, too cold. Like she had been drenched in freezing ice water one hundred times in a row. She, also, could barely hear the shout of “EXPECTO PATRONUM” But she did feel the tiniest bit of warmth come back into her body as the creature’s face was replaced by a worried Margaery. And that was the last thing Sansa Stark saw before her body hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllllooooo. Sorry for the bit of the wait, I’ve been studying for my finals. Whoop.
> 
> Also, how do we feel about Sansa and Margaery knowing about the eggs??


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Margaery chapter :')

# Chapter Seven

## MARGAERY

Margaery was frozen in place as she watched Sansa fall to the ground. Luckily, Jon--who was standing right behind the girl--was able to catch her before her body hit the ground. "Someone get her onto a bed!" Professor Sandor Clegane, their savior and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, exclaimed. Jon was able to half drag, half carry his sister towards the bed across from Arya. The red-haired Stark was groaning loudly in her state of unconsciousness, Margaery felt another pang of terror at the thought that she had no idea what was happening to Sansa. She looked at Professor Clegane, her eyes filling with tears. The big, burly man quietly knelt to be eye level with the Headmistress's granddaughter. "She'll be okay, Margaery. She just passed out, okay?" Margaery nodded wiping the tears from her face quickly. Professor Clegane smiled, briefly, before he put a hand on her shoulder, leading her over to the bed where Sansa was lying. Margaery watched as he quietly knelt by her head, putting his large fingers over her carotid artery, checking her pulse.

"Her heart is beating way too fast." He stated, standing up. "Which one of you is she the closest to?" The children looked around at each other briefly before pointing at Robb. "Will you please hold her hand and talk to her before she wakes up? I don't want her to wake up and have a panic attack." Robb quickly knelt next to his younger sister, clutching her hand in his. Margaery could see how scared the boy was by the way his fingers trembled when he ran his hands through Sansa’s sweat matted hair. 

“What’s going on??” Arya called out from her bed, she started to slowly move to get off her bed. Daenerys, who was still sitting next to Arya, tried to gently push her back onto the bed. Arya struggled to fight against Daenerys’s grip but ultimately gave up, collapsing back down into the mattress. “Arya, it’s okay. Sansa just passed out.” Jon’s trembling voice responded.

“But that thing--”

“That thing was a Dementor and it’s gone now.” Professor Clegane reassuringly. “Now does anyone have chocolate?” The children looked at each other for a long second before Daenerys pulled out a chocolate bar out of her robe and tossed it towards the professor. 

Arya gave her an amused look, “A girls gotta eat sometimes, doesn’t she?” Daenerys shrugged. 

“Uh guys,” Robb exclaimed, “she’s moving!” Professor Clegane turned his attention towards Sansa who was beginning to wake up. She suddenly sat up, bonking heads with Robb. Robb yelped, holding his head as Sansa sat up tall gasping for air. Jon rushed over to her side and started to whisper to her. She eventually began to calm down, finally noticing where she was and who was around her.

“Wh-what happened?” Sansa panted out. “A Dementor attacked you, Sansa.” Professor Clegane said gently. “Here, eat this chocolate, it’ll make you feel better.” He gave the chocolate bar to Sansa, who shakily took it. She took a tiny bite from it, collapsing back into the bed.

Then, the door slammed open. Margaery jumped, surprised. She turned and saw her grandmother, Professor Tyrion Lannister, Professor Petyr Baelish, and Professor Davos Seaworth parade into the Hospital Wing, Madam Maegyr followed not far behind them. Margaery, still traumatized from watching Sansa get attacked rushed over to her grandmother and tightly latched her arms around the older woman’s waist. She pressed her face into Headmistress Tyrell’s stomach and started to cry. 

“It’s okay, dear child.” Her grandmother’s gravelly voice. “You’re safe, I’m here.” Margaery felt hands wrap around her small frame and start to lightly rub her back in small circles. The tense anxiety that had manifested in her back slowly started to slip away. Her body saged forward as she leaned more of her weight on her grandmother. “What the bloody hell happened, Sandor?” Margaery felt the low vibrations of her grandmother speaking as she continued to hide her face in her robes.

“I was walking toward the Great Hall when I heard screaming coming from the Hospital Wing. I rushed in to find a Dementor sucking out Sansa Stark’s soul.” Margaery’s cries increased in intensity as her memory flashed back to the Dementor and Sansa. Her grandmother pulled away from her for a second. Margaery tried to reach out and pull her back but the woman had knelt to be eye level with her grandchild. 

“Margaery did you see the Dementor?” Margaery wiped tears from her face as she nodded. Her grandmother sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that, honey.” Margaery was wrapped into a tight hug. It was times like these that Margaery was glad that Olenna Tyrell was her grandmother. To many, the woman was cold and strict but to Margaery, this couldn’t be further from the truth. After a good thirty seconds of hugging Margaery, the Headmistress pulled away, wiped a tear off Margaery’s face and made her way over to where Sansa was lying. Professor Baelish quickly fell in line behind the Headmistress, not looking at Margaery as he made his way to Sansa. However, Professor Seaworth took Olenna Tyrell’s place on the floor, letting Margaery cry into his shoulder. He was always one of Margaery’s favorite professors. 

“Sansa, how are you feeling?” Professor Tyrell asked the red-haired girl resting in bed. Jon and Robb were sitting on either side of the bed, both holding one of Sansa’s hands. Arya had convinced Daenerys to help her over to her twin’s bed and was lying next to her. She had one arm wrapped around Sansa’s stomach, her head resting on her sister’s shoulder. Margaery had never seen the sisters act so nicely towards each other. 

“I feel better,” Sansa stated, a slight smile on her face. She quickly glanced over at Arya and her smile grew. “But that was really scary.” Professor Baelish gave Sansa a sympathetic look. Daenerys, who was standing slightly awkwardly at the foot of the bed, shuffled her feet and looked at the ground as the professor scooted her over so he could look at the Stark girl head-on. Professor Lannister, who was oddly silently for once, gave the taller man a strange look from where he was standing next to Robb.

“I’m sorry this has happened to you, Miss Stark.” Professor Baelish said, patting Sansa on the leg. Sansa gave him an uncomfortable smile, moving her leg slightly so he couldn’t touch it again. Arya peeked one of her eyes open to glare at the older man. He backed away from the bed, slightly.

“This should not have happened to you, Sansa.” Professor Tyrell stated, “Dementors are not creatures that should be dwelling on Hogwarts grounds, especially not inside the school. They should only be guarding Azkaban. When you all are better rested tomorrow, I would like you all to come to my office to give your sides of the story. I will be speaking to the Minister of Magic as soon as I can so this can all be resolved. Would you like me to write to your parents to let them know what happened tonight?” 

“I wouldn’t want to worry dad,” Sansa muttered. Robb gave her an incredulous look. He turned to Professor Tyrell, “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“How about you, Dany? Do you want her to write to your parents?” Arya asked. All attention turned to the white-haired girl whose tan face when white at the question. 

“Uh…I--” 

“There’s no need for me to write to Miss Stormborn’s parents.” Professor Tyrell put simply, her hand resting on the Hufflepuff’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Arya looked confused for a moment but didn’t press the issue. “I will leave you all here with Madam Maegyr.” The matron of Hogwarts suddenly appeared with a tray of different potions, some for Arya and some for Sansa. “Margaery, would you like to come with me to my office?” The younger Tyrell nodded, taking her grandmother’s hand as she made her way to the exit of the Hospital Wing. Before walking out the door, Margaery turned and waved to the Stark children and Daenerys. All of them except Ayra, who was still holding tight onto her sister with her eyes closed, waved back. 

Her grandmother’s hand was cold and clammy, but it still gave Margaery the comfort she was craving. Professor Tyrell and Margaery walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the Headmistress’s Office. The three professors behind them were talking in hushed whispers, their heads as close together as they could be given Tyrion's short stature. 

“Opium Poppy.” The Headmistress stated as they reached the Gargoyle statue that was guarding her office. Margaery watched as the statue stepped aside to reveal a circular stone staircase that moved to make its way up to the office. Margaery continued to clutch her grandmother’s hand as they walked up the staircase. However, once they set foot inside the office, Margaery let go of the hand so she could run ahead twirling around to get a better look at the office. The portraits of the Headmasters and Headmistresses before her grandmother looked down at her, some of them grinning, other’s rolling their eyes. The grand desk in the middle of the circular room was donned with carvings of beautiful flowers. Margaery recognized that many of the flowers were from her family's estate, Highgarden.  
“I thought you may like it.” Professor Tyrell’s amused voice rang out from behind her.

“Like it? I love it!” Margaery giggled running over to sit at the Headmistress’s desk. Professor Tyrell chuckled to herself, walking over and pulling up a chair next to the girl. Professores Baelish, Lannister, and Seaworth finally made their way up to the Headmistress’s office. 

“Olenna, I just received word that Cersei Lannister is coming to meet with you tonight,” Professor Baelish stated, “are you sure it’s a good idea for Miss Tyrell to be here.”

“Why shouldn’t she? She was there so she can give Cersei her account of what happened.” Professor Tyrell countered. “Well, yes. She could…” A dejected look came over his face. 

“The Minister of Magic is coming?” Margaery whispered to her grandmother. The Headmistress nodded smiling as Margaery shivered excitedly. Cersei Lannister was one of her biggest heroes. Her grandmother wasn’t the Minister’s biggest fan, but she’d do anything to make the girl happy.

Suddenly a burst of green flames shot up from the fireplace. Cersei Lannister dressed in elegant red robes sauntered into the room. Her long, golden hair was braided perfectly and she had a bright, red witch’s hat to complement her robes. Tyrion took out a flask and took a swig. 

“Good evening, dear sister.” He gave her his fakest smile. “Tyrion,” she acknowledged. “Olenna, what is this I hear about a Dementor on Hogwarts grounds--” Cersei turned to be met with Margaey’s face instead of Professor Tyrell. Surprise spread across her face until she saw the older Tyrell sitting next to her granddaughter in a less fancy chair.

“Sansa Stark was attacked by a Dementor while visiting her sister in the Hospital Wing. Luckily for us, Professor Sandor Clegane was there to perform the Patronus Charm before the Dementor’s kiss was complete.” Professor Tyrell explained bluntly. She looked at the younger woman expectantly. 

“Ned Stark’s daughter? He was just promoted to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…. Today. We were going to announce it officially tomorrow.” Cersei said the Headmistress’s eyes widened, surprised. The three professors standing behind Cersei shuffled around awkwardly. 

“That is very odd, Cersei,” Professor Tyrell began, “who is in charge of the Dementors in Azkaban?”

An awkward silence came over the room as Cersei stared at the Headmistress. Margaery was a bit confused but continued to sit next to her grandmother silently.

“Jaime Lannister is in charge of Azkaban at the moment.” Cersei finally stated. Professor Tyrell and Professor Lannister’s eyes widened at that information.

Olenna Tyrell leaned back in her seat, a hand traveling to her face to rub her temple that had begun to throb, painfully. “Jaime is in charge of Azkaban… He was, also, rumored to get the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement… and Ned Stark, the man who got the job, his daughter was attacked by a Dementor after he won?” Professor Tyrell uttered. Cersei and Tyrion both physically gulped.

“Cersei, I’d advise you to talk to your brother as soon as possible.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, 
> 
> a warning--there may be some vomiting in this chapter...
> 
> oops

# Chapter Eight

## ARYA

Arya was out of the hospital by the end of that week. She was told to take it easy but that wasn't a word that was apart of her vocabulary. As soon as she was able to, she was out on the Quidditch Pitch with Jon and Robb, helping them train for the tryouts that were coming up extremely quickly. Sometimes, Sansa would join them when they were practicing, but only when Jon forced her to. Daenerys enjoyed watching the Stark children fly around and she was a regular spectator at their impromptu practices. Overall, all three Stark children were great Quidditch players but Arya's speed, agility, and fearlessness on the broom made it so both Jon and Robb, even when working together, weren't able to catch up with her.

"Holy Merlin, Arya," Jon exclaimed as his feet touched the ground one afternoon a week before the Quidditch try-outs, "it really is to bad that you can't try out this year."

Arya smirked as she hopped off of her broom. "Well, the Gryffindor team is gonna suck without me so it's your loss, really." Jon and Robb didn't respond to the jab, mostly because they agreed with her. "Arya! When are you going to show me how to spin around like that??" Arya turned just in time to see Dany racing towards her, a big grin on her face. However, she didn't react quick enough to brace herself when the girl jumped onto her, knocking them both to the ground. Arya took the brunt of the fall and let out a loud grunt when her body made contact with the ground. Dany giggled, playfully. A bright, red blush spread across Arya's face when she opened her eyes and was met with the bright violet eyes of her best friend. Jon and Robb gave each other a knowing look. Arya gently pushed Dany off of her, stood up and brushed herself off. She took a quick glance at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Dany, we gotta go." Jon and Robb looked at the two first-years, quizzically, “Sansa and Margaery are waiting in the library.” Arya offered as an explanation. The Stark boys shrugged indifferently and started to excitedly talk about strategies for the upcoming tryouts as they made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Dany and Arya jogged the other direction, towards the library. Mere minutes later, Arya and Dany plopped down at a table across from Sansa and Margaery, both of whom were already half-way through thick books on dragons.

“You’re late,” Sansa muttered, glancing up at them. Arya panted out, “Quidditch practice.” Margaery responded with a nod of approval. Sansa only responded by tossing two books at Arya and two books at Dany. 

One of the benefits of having Margaery helping them was that the girls got unrestricted access to the restricted section of the library, no questions asked. Nobody wanted to question the small Tyrell on her actions in fear of the wrath of her grandmother. The girls searched and found all the books about dragons that they could, but still hadn’t found anything about how to hatch a dragon egg. Magic folk had always been extremely wary of the creatures, starting 1666 when the Great Fire of London was started by a Welsh Green Dragon thus causing dragon breeding to be outlawed in the Warlocks’ Convention of 1709. The Targaryen dynasty's use of dragons as tools of destruction only further the stigma about dragons in the modern wizarding era, especially among older wizards who watched hundreds of people burn to death. After the mad king was killed by Jaime Lannister, almost all of the books about dragon breeding were burned. 

Arya slammed a book down, “okay… so if dragons are only found on dragon reservations and dragon breeding is illegal… how did we find these three eggs?” She whisper-yelled at the other three girls

“That’s the question of the century, Arya,” Sansa responded, sarcastically. Margaery chuckled at the quip. Arya glared at her sister, “you know what I mean, Sansa.”

“Maybe someone planted it there?” Dany said, unsurely. “Yeah, but why?” Sansa muttered to herself, her nose back in her book. The table went quiet, again, as each girl began searching for more information.

“You guys know how much trouble we could get into for doing this right?” Sansa spoke up, again. “Pfffft,” Arya gave her a look, “c’mon, Sansa.” 

“Arya, seriously! This is illegal!” Sansa tensed in her seat, “Mom is going to be so disappointed if she finds out.” Sansa muttered the last part. “But Dad would think it’s awesome!” Arya retorted. 

“No, he would not!” Sansa whisper-yelled back. “He could get in trouble too!” Arya rolled her eyes. “Sansa... chill out. You’re too high strung.”

Sansa moved to stand up, but Margaery pulled her back down. “Ignore her,” Margaery shot Arya a pleading look, the other girl looked away, “we could show the world that dragons are good creatures if we do this right. We could change the world. Plus, it obviously means a lot to Daenerys. Also, honestly, I’m not sure this group could get in trouble. I mean, look at us. I’m the Headmistress’s granddaughter, Arya and you are the daughter of the Ned Stark and Daenerys has the best puppy dog eyes,” Dany showed off her best pout, “I think we have pretty good odds.”

Sansa didn’t have much to say in response, but she did turn back to her book and started thumbing through the pages again, which was just as good as a vocalized response to the other girls. A few hours passed by before they decided to part ways for dinner. Instead of sitting next to Dany like usual, Arya chose to sit next to her brothers. Dany gave her best pout to try to convince Arya to sit with her and Missandei. As Arya looked at Dany’s sad, sparkling, violet eyes, a familiar tingling sensation ran through her veins. The feeling was becoming a common one, but that didn’t mean Arya liked it. It confused her and it even scared her at times. She politely declined, again, giving Dany her best smile. The Hufflepuff girl seemed to buy it and gave her a quick hug goodnight, which did nothing to calm the tingling feeling running through her body. She plopped down next to Jon at the Gryffindor table, grumbling out a hello.

“Why are you sitting over here?” Robb questioned, glancing over to where Dany was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. “I can sit here if I want.” Arya soberly noted. Jon and Robb gave each other a look. “Did something happen with Dany--”

“No,” Arya snapped, “and only I call her Dany.” Her gaze turned to the corned beef sandwich on her plate. She felt Jon looked at Robb, mouthing, “only I call her Dany” mockingly. Robb chuckled. Arya glared at her plate. 

After angrily stabbing at the food on her plate for thirty minutes and ignoring her brother’s jokes, Arya stomped up to her room. Not even taking off her school uniform, she flopped onto her bed and laid there until she fell asleep a few hours later.

The next day Arya woke up in a bad mood, mainly because her neck hurt from sleeping in a weird position all night. She wanted to skip breakfast and not have to deal with any awkward social interaction but her rumbling stomach told her to go anyway. When she got down to the Great Hall, she made the split decision to sit with Dany at the Hufflepuff table. Missandei wasn’t there, which both excited Arya and made her palms start to sweat. 

“Good morning, Dany.” Arya greeted as she sat next to the girl. Daenerys greeted Arya with a broad smile that made her eyes crinkle a little at the corners and caused Arya’s heart to start thumping louder. They spent the rest of the meal in relative silence, only really talking to solidify their plans to hang out after classes were done. When the bell rang, Arya made her way to the Castle’s training grounds where her Flying class was to take place. 

Arya loved Flying class. Partly because of the subject but mainly because she was so great at it. She also liked that the Gryffindor’s shared the class with the Slytherins because it meant that she got to show off in front of Joffrey Baratheon, who she didn’t particularly like. When she got to the training grounds she spotted Margaery standing to the side of the open field with some of the other girls. The Tyrell girl saw Arya and beckoned her over to her. As Arya made her way towards Margaery, a strong hand landed on her shoulder forcing her to turn. The hand belonged to Joffrey who stood in front of Arya with a wicked grin. 

“Heard we were going to actually lift off today,” he said in an icy tone. Arya was pretty sure he was a sociopath, “you ready, Stark?”

“I’m always ready, Baratheon. I’m a Stark,” Arya remarked, a sly grin on her face. Joffrey’s smirk faltered a little but he quickly regained his sociopathic smile and sauntered off to go bother someone else. “What an ass,” Arya muttered to herself as she strolled over to Margaery and her gang. 

Once the class had started, Arya felt her previous bad mood melt away. The Flying Professor, Professor Davos, spent most of his time helping Muggle-born students who were still struggling to summon their broom, which meant he wasn’t watching Arya as she was doing loops and flips around Joffrey. She had always felt a freeness in the air that she never felt on the ground. Arya’s face was light up in a giant smile as she began to do donuts around Joffrey who was attempting to follow her but failing. She could multiple pairs of eyes on her, which only made her go fast. However, what she didn’t know was that those eyes included those of Professor Clegane, head of the Gryffindor House. When she finally landed, the first person she locked eyes with was her head of house, who was looking at her with a great deal of interest.

“Uh, Professor Clegane…” Arya hesitated, speechless. 

“Miss Stark, please come with me.” He turned and strode back to the castle. “Someone’s in trouble,” Joffrey’s voice whispered to her as she followed the Professor with her head down. As the pair silently made their way to Professor Clegane’s office, Arya tried to figure out an excuse to why she was breaking most, if not all, Professor Davos’s flying rules. 

“I lost control of the broom!” Arya chocked out, fear gripping her heart, as she sat down in the chair in front of Professor Clegane’s desk. One of his eyebrows raised, amused.

“You looked pretty in control to me, Miss Stark,” Professor Clegane began, “in fact, that was some of the best broom work I have ever seen on this campus. I didn’t bring you here to punish you, Arya. Quite the opposite, actually. I want to offer you a spot to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. We’ve been looking for a new Seeker and with broom work like that I believe you’d be the perfect fit.” 

Arya’s jaw was dropped. “Wh-what.”

“Would you really like me to repeat all of that, Miss Stark? Because I’d rather not but if you need me too--”

“Yes!”

“Yes, you want me to repeat myself--”

“No! Yes, I want to try out!” Arya jumped out of her seat, literally shaking with excitement. Professor Clegane smiled, very amused by the first-year’s behavior. “Alright then, Miss Stark. I’ll let Miss Greyjoy know that she has a prospective first-year seeker.”

***

“YOU WHAT?!” Jon shouted later that day when Arya explained to him and Robb what had happened earlier that day. “You may be the first first-year to make the team in centuries!” Robb exclaimed.

“Just you wait for Monday,” Arya teased, as both of her brothers began to jump and dance around the training grounds in excitement for their younger sister. 

***

When Monday did roll around, Arya’s confidence dissipated. She could barely eat breakfast that morning and the little bit of toast and sausage she did eat was thrown up in the bathroom minutes later. Her anxiety vomiting was not helped by the fact Dany was the one holding her hair back as she retched over the toilet, nothing coming out. The Hufflepuff was extremely close to Arya, the Stark child could feel her knees pressed against her calves which caused her to retch, again. Arya groaned and rested her forehead against the toilet seat.

“Alright, that’s gross, Arya,” Dany softly chastized, pulling Arya up so her head wasn’t where people urinated. Arya’s body lolled back so it was fully resting against Dany. “If you’re sick, you probably shouldn’t try out. I don’t want you to get more sick.”

Arya shook her head, wiping vomit off of her mouth. “It’s just nerves. I throw up when I’m nervous.” Dany looked at her, concerned. “Is that normal?” 

Arya shrugged. “Sansa does it, too. Maybe it’s a Stark thing.” Dany didn't push the subject more, only wrapped Arya in a tight hug and whispered, "I believe in you. You're gonna do it."

And only then did Arya truly believe that she would make the team.

When it was time for Arya to go out on the quidditch pitch, she was dressed in Jon's handy down Quidditch uniform which made her look ten times more tiny than she already was. She could feel the stares of upperclassmen on her as she walked onto the pitch, Jon and Robb at her side. The nauseous feel returned to her stomach. She almost threw up again but before she could, her eyes connected with Dany's violet ones and she felt better almost instantly. Daenerys gave her a big smile and a wave, which Arya enthusiastically returned. 

Arya obviously stood out during each of the drills that Yara put all of the students trying out through. She did laps around the other kids trying out for the Seeker position so it came as no surprise to anyone that she was picked as the next Gryffindor Seeker. It, also, came as no surprise that Jon was selected as the new Gryffindor Keeper and Robb was chosen as a Chaser. 

And all three Gryffindor Starks may or may not have gone back to the Gryffindor Tower that night and cried in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I got two new dogs in a week.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for violence in this chapter

# Chapter Nine

## DAENERYS

It had only been two weeks since Arya joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Daenerys already hated it.

Before Arya was on the team, the two girls would be together twenty-four seven, especially after their classes got out. Now, Dany only seemed to be with Arya was in the morning for breakfast and in the very few classes that they had together. The Stark girl had practice almost every day after school, which meant that she was doing her homework before practice and sleeping after, instead of hanging out with her best friend. What made everything worse, was that when Arya did spend time with her, she always seemed tired and a little grouchy. She never raised her voice at the white-haired girl, but there were a couple of times that she got snippy with her. Then, just when Dany thought she couldn't get lonelier, Missandei started to hang out with her Gryffindor friend, Grey Worm, more leaving Daenerys all by herself most days. She still met up with Sansa and Margaery in the library most nights as they still hadn't found anything about dragon breeding or how dragon eggs hatch. However, since Arya had Quidditch practice during their designated meeting times, the smaller Stark girl was almost never there. Sansa and Margaery paid more attention to each other than they did to Daenerys, which made her constantly feel like a third wheel. 

The only thing keeping Dany's head up was her three dragon eggs. Each night, she laid underneath her twin sized bed, cuddling with the hard oval-shaped eggs. Tonight was no exception. As Dany laid there, she had all three of the eggs in her arms. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform yet as she had little motivation to do so. Daenerys didn't seem to have the motivation to do a lot of things recently. She sniffled, quietly, pulling the green egg closer to her chest while a silent tear slipped out of her eye. 

"I'll never leave you guys, I promise," Dany whispered, kissing each of the eggs. She didn't mean to, but she accidentally fell asleep underneath her bed that night, still in her school uniform.

A baring alarm was what woke Daenerys up the next morning. Startled, the girl sat up only to have her forehead meet the wooden plank that supported her mattress. She yelped in as a sharp pain spread across her face, eventually fading into a dull ache. "Daenerys? Was that you?" Missandei's concerned voice called out. Worried the taller girl would try to look under her bed and find the dragon eggs, Daenerys scrambled out from under her head. Missandei, and two other female Hufflepuff first years, Ygritte and Shireen, jumped in fright as the girl stumbled out from underneath her bed. They all were still in their pajamas, which meant that it was still fairly early in the morning. Daenerys could clearly see Missandei's concerned face flash to confusion as she took in Daenerys's odd attire, her expression quickly flashed back to concern when her eyes made their way up to Dany's forehead.

"You're bleeding!" Missandei exclaimed, rushing over to her friend. She grabbed Daenerys's face and carefully tilted it up so she could get a better look at the bleeding wound on Dany's forehead. The smaller girl winced and let out a hiss as the cut protested. "I'll be right back!" Missandei let go of her face, rushing over to her bunk, rustling around underneath it for a second before she pulled out a white box with a red cross on it. Slightly confused, Daenerys watched as the darker skinned girl pulled out some things from the box and walked back over to her. "This might sting a little," Missandei said, pressing a wet cloth to her forehead. Dany hissed in pain as a fire spread across the cut and her forehead. "Hold still, I'm almost done." The girl lifted up her wand, pressing it gently against the skin next to the gash. Missandei murmured, "Vulnera Sanentur," quietly and suddenly there no longer was a gash on Daenerys's forehead. The violet-eyed girl stared up at her friend in astonishment. The girl shrugged, "my mom's a healer."

Dany let Missandei go change into her school uniform, she sat on her bed, patiently, so they could walk down to the Great Hall together. She could feel Shireen and Ygritte's stares on her back. She could also hear them whispering to each other and even though she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew they were talking about her. She started to pick at her black slacks, awkwardly, pressure starting to slowly build up in her chest. 

"You ready to go?" Dany nodded, following her friend with her head bowed as they walked out of the room. Missandei made light conversation with Daenerys as they made their way to the Great Hall, but never asked why the girl about what happened that morning. Daenerys was grateful for that. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Arya was already at their regular spot at the Hufflepuff table. The Stark girl's eyes were drooping and her head was starting to slowly drop to the table when Missandei and Dany sat down and startled her awake. 

"Hey, guys," Arya grumbled, taking a bite of cereal. "Hey!" Dany exclaimed in fake excitement. Missandei gave her a pointed look. Not much else was said during that breakfast and for once, Daenerys was thankful for that. The Hufflepuff's had Transfigurations that day, which meant Daenerys had to put up with Joffrey Baratheon for the next few hours, not something she was in the mood for. When Dany got to the Transfiguration classroom, she went over and sat in her normal seat at the front of the class. Like usual, Joffrey sat down next to her a few minutes after she took her seat. Unlike usual, the boy didn't say one word to her as he sat down. He sat, glowering at the desk in front of him. Unease spiked at the pit of Dany's stomach. Her hands started to unconsciously rub together as the pressure began to slowly build up in her chest again. Joffrey, suddenly, grabbed the wrist of her left hand and squeezed it as hard as possible. Dany squeaked out, too scared to scream, pain flooding down her arm after her wrist cracked loudly. His glowering glare turned from his desk to her. "You will meet me in the Slytherin boy's bathroom, today at four." The lack of emotion in his voice made Dany shiver in fear. He quickly yanked her forward so her ear was next to his mouth as he whispered, "Nod your head, yes."

Dany nodded her head, slightly, and he let go of her wrist, turning back around to face the front of the class. Knowing that her wrist would bruise, Dany tried to hide her left hand in her lap, away from her other classmates and Professor Varys. Lucky for Dany, it happened to be a lecture day which meant she wouldn't have to move her hand around much. After class, Joffrey marched out of class without giving Dany another glance. She shakily stood up and made her way out of the classroom, meeting Arya outside. Missandei was talking with Grey Worm. Arya gave Daenerys a tired smile which would usually make Dany feel much better after spending a class next to Joffrey. But today, the pounding in her chest continued. Arya gave her a concerned look.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? You look paler than usual," Arya frowned. "I'm good!" Daenerys gave Arya one of her best fake smiles. Arya looked skeptical but left the subject alone. Arya made sure to sit next to her during their shared History of Magic class, causing Dany to shove her already bruising wrist into her lap again, not wanting her friend to find out about how Joffrey treated her earlier that morning. "Hey," Arya whispered to her while Tyrion was in the middle of his boring lecture, "you wanna get dinner together tonight? I have the night off." Dany, who couldn't say no to the Stark girl, nodded. Arya smiled brightly at her friend, turning to face the front of the class again. The pressure against Dany's chest continued to build.

When the clock hit four o'clock, Dany was already standing outside the Boy's Slytherin bathroom. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely open the bathroom door. Once inside, she could hear the distant footsteps of someone on the other side of the bathroom, obviously pacing. The footsteps stopped as soon as the door slammed shut. 

"You're here." Joffrey's voice echoed across the bathroom walls. The boy suddenly popped out in front of her. His eyes were red like he had been rubbing them, his foot impatiently tapping against the floor. Daenerys careful nodded, standing her ground. The boy quickly rushed forward, grabbed her by her shirt and threw her to the ground. Dany's first instinct was to catch herself with her left hand, the one Joffrey had sprained earlier. Sure enough, a loud snap echoed across the bathroom walls, as did Daenerys's scream. Tears streamed down her face as she held her obviously broken wrist to her chest, writhing around on the floor. Joffrey's foot came in contact with her rib cage and the breath was knocked out of her.

"I found out something," Daenerys looked up at him, wide-eyed, gasping for breath. "Mudblood, FUCKING MUDBLOOD!" His foot connected with her rib cage again, Dany swore she felt something crack. "Fucking Mudblood. I can't believe you made me like you." Joffrey spat on Daenerys's face. Dany couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did he find out about the orphanage? Joffrey knelt down next to her, "Could you imagine what my mom would say if I brought home a filthy mudblood as my girlfriend," a crazed look in his eyes as he chuckled humorlessly. He stood up again and kicked her harder in the same spot. Dany knew she felt something crack, then. Pain spread throughout her entire body as every gasp of air caused her pain to become more severe. She felt another blob of his spit hit her in the face. 

"Don't tell anyone about this, or I'll tell everyone about your little secret." Dany couldn't move to face the psychotic boy, but she could feel his presence next to her. She felt her head give him a slight nod. This, apparently, was enough for him, as she felt his presence leave her and could barely hear the door to the bathroom slam shut over the roaring in her ears. Dany could barely breathe, could barely move the pain was too bad. She stayed there for over an hour, waiting for the pain to subside, tears silently streaming down her face. Eventually, with her right hand, she was able to pull herself up to a sitting position. The pain was worse when she was sitting, but she was determined to stand. She needed to make her way to the Great Hall, she promised Arya she would eat dinner with her. Carefully, she stood to her feet, gripping the sink to steady herself. Once she felt she had her footing underneath herself, she started to slowly make her way toward the Great Hall. Each step sent a sharp pain through her body and she couldn't move her wrist at all, but she eventually made it to her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. Arya looked up at her and beamed.

"Hey, Dany!" Daenerys carefully sat down, her back as straight as a board, "Hey Arya."

"You okay? You look even paler than usual," Arya reached out her right hand to tough Dany's left. In a moment of panic, Dany's right hand shot out and griped Arya's. She gave the other girl's hand a squeeze and a pained smile. "I'm fine, Arya. I appreciate your concern, though." Arya nodded and retracted her hand, starting to rant about Sansa's smartass comments that she made earlier that day. 

Daenerys tried her best to focus on Arya's story, but it was hard when emotionless blue eyes were watching her every move from across the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but so am I...

# Chapter Ten

## SANSA

After she had finished her dinner, which was comprised of a salad and some chicken, Sansa Stark excitedly made her way to the library. Her favorite part of the day was spending time with Margaery--and Danaerys of course. She was the first one to make it to the library that day. Sansa sat down at their usual table in the back corner of the room, pulling out the lastest dragon book she had been reading from her bag.

While the other three girls felt like they were getting nowhere in regards to figuring out how to hatch the three dragon eggs, Sansa actually felt confident that she knew how to hatch the eggs. From a series of context clues, Sansa figured out that by using fire the eggs would be able to hatch into baby dragons. 

However, Sansa found herself stopping each time she tried to tell the other girls about her theory. She told herself it was because she didn't want to get caught when they ended up testing her theory but in reality, she knew she wanted to spend as much time with Margaery as she could and the library was the only time she could almost be one on one with the Slytherin girl. She felt an almost obsessive need to be Margaery Tyrell’s friend, she had never felt this way towards someone. 

“Hey Sansa,” Margaery greeted the Ravenclaw girl as she sat down in the seat across from the girl. “Hey!” Sansa exclaimed, probably a little too excitedly for the situation. Margaery chuckled quietly. “Where’s Daenerys?” She asked--the other girl was usually the first one there. “I’m not sure…” Sansa trailed off, looking around the library for the silver-haired girl. “She’s probably talking to her friend… Missy, is it?”

“Missandei and you’re probably right.” Sansa corrected, agreeing with her friend even though a nervous feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. The feeling only grew when Daenerys hadn’t shown up ten minutes later, only Arya was ever that late. Sansa furrowed her eyebrows at the thought, only Arya had ever been late to their ‘study’ sessions in the library, so maybe Daenerys was with her sister?

Sure enough, not a minute later, Arya skipped into the library with Daenerys following her. “Hellllllo,” Arya greeted, giving them a wide grin. “Aren’t you supposed to have practice today?” Sansa asked, a little upset that her sister was there. “It got canceled,” Arya slammed two books onto the table. Daenerys gingerly sat down in the seat across from Arya, which happened to be the seat next to Sansa. The red-haired girl noticed that Daenerys was much paler than usual and she had her left arm limply laying across her lap. The girl sounded like she was wheezing with every breath she took. Daenerys noticed Sansa’s concerned stare and quickly averted her gaze. Sansa made a mental note to talk to the other girl after they were done. 

“Have we made any progress?” Arya asked, tossing a few jellybeans into her mouth. Margaery shook her head, disheartened, “We’ve found nothing.” Guilt wrapped around Sansa’s heart and squeezed, making it hard for her to breath for a second.

“Bloody hell, I thought me being gone would let you guys get more work done,” Arya muttered, rubbing her upper arm self consciously. Sansa scoffed, “It did.” Arya shot her a hard glare. Daenerys shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with Sansa’s tone. Sansa felt guilt squeeze her heart once more. She gave Daenerys an apologetic look, but the Hufflepuff girl kept her gaze downcast. Sansa sighed and turned back to her open book. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Daenerys open up a book and stare at it, never once turning the page. Arya didn’t seem to notice her best friend’s strange attitude, she was quite enthralled in her own book. Margaery, also, was focused hard on reading and scribbling down notes. Sansa cursed herself for her abnormal ability to pay attention to the small details. 

Every passing minute Daenerys’s breathing seemed to get harder and her posture seemed to stiffen plus Sansa never once saw her move her left arm. Sansa’s concern for the girl skyrocketed when Daenerys accidentally grazed her arm against the table and she covered her mouth before a small yelp could escape. “You okay, Dany?” Arya asked, glancing up at Daenerys from her book. The silver-haired girl gave Arya a tight nod that seemed to be good enough to get Arya to go back to reading. Sansa, now convinced there was something wrong with Daenerys, reached over and gave the girl a light pat on the thigh. Startled, Daenerys turned sharply to face Sansa. She gave Daenerys a look, the other girl gulped and her face went paler if that was possible. 

About ten minutes later, the girls decided to be done for the night. Arya and Margaery bid the other two girls and goodnight and went their separate ways. Daenerys looked like she was about to bolt but Sansa grabbed her arm before she could. Unfortunately for Daenerys, Sansa grabbed her left arm. The Hufflepuff girl let out a pathetic squeak before her knees collapsed. Sansa panicked, reached out and caught Daenerys before she could hit the ground. Sansa was frozen in place as Daenerys gripped tight onto her arm with her right hand. 

“Sansa, it hurts,” Daenerys whined, pain throbbing throughout her body. “Where does it hurt, Dany?” It was the first time the nickname slipped past Sansa’s lips. “Everywhere.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Sansa slowly lowered them to the ground. “I… I can’t move my wrist.” Dany nodded to her left wrist that was hanging limply to her side. “I... can’t breathe right.” Daenerys’s eyes filled with tears, her breath becoming more ragged. “We have to get you to the hospital wing,” Sansa responded, a serious look coming over her face. Dany’s grip tightened on her arm. “No, we can’t!” She exclaimed Sansa shushed her, looking around to make sure no one heard.

“Why not?” Sansa whispered, Dany shook her head, tears started to drip from her eyes, “He’ll do it again or tell everyone.” Sansa gulped, terror spreading through her chest. “Tell everyone what, Daenerys?”

The girl shut her eyes tight and shook her head. “You’ll hate me.” Sansa’s hands moved up to her friend’s face, gripping it and whipping her tears. “Nothing could make me hate you more than I hate whoever did this to you.” 

Daenerys put her head down, but Sansa lifted it up so the girl’s violet eyes would meet her blue ones. “Who did this to you?” Sansa said, her tone aggressive.

“Joffrey,” Dany mumbled, almost inaudible but Sansa heard her. “Joffrey?!” Sansa whisper-yelled, letting go of Dany’s face. Her hands curled into fists. “Why would he do this?” The silver-haired girl put her head down again, the tears coming again. “He… he found out I’m a mudblood--”

“Don’t call yourself that!” Sansa whisper-yelled, her hands back on Daenerys’s face, lifting her head up again. Frustration flashed through violet eyes. “Why not? It’s what I am, isn’t it?” Daenerys spit out. 

“Dany, it doesn’t matter if you’re pureblood or muggleborn…” Sansa said gently, pulling the girl into a loose hug, making sure to not bump any of her injuries. “What matters is your character. Do not, I repeat, do not listen to a spoiled pureblood idiot about how much you're worth due to your patronage. I'm a pureblood and I think muggleborn students are some of the strongest, most hardworking students in this school. You being muggleborn just makes me believe that more."

Daenerys's cheeks flushed red--she wasn't expecting the compliment. "Thank you, Sansa." Sansa gave her a light squeeze in response. "Now let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

***

Sansa didn't really sleep that night. She was up all night thinking of how to get back at Joffrey for hurting such an innocent soul. When it was time for breakfast, she dragged herself to the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of the first year Ravenclaws. She almost fell asleep in her food when she felt someone grab her. She jerked awake, turning around to fight whoever's hand was on her shoulder. It was Arya.

"Have you seen Dany??" The girl got out frantically. Sansa tried to hide the concern for the Hufflepuff girl but Arya read right through her, "What happened?? Sansa, what do you know? Is she hurt? Oh my merlin--"

"Arya sit down." Sansa sighed, tiredly. "No, tell me what's going on." Arya stubbornly crossed her arms, standing tall over her sister. Sansa rolled her eyes, "Fine. Yesterday someone attacked Daenerys, broke her wrist and ribs. She was trying to hide it from us in the library but I could tell something was wrong. I made sure she got to the Hospital Wing." Sansa explained, bluntly, making sure to ski; over certain parts of the story--the ones that Daenerys would explain to Arya on her own.

Sansa had only seen Arya cry a few times in their short eleven years on earth. Each time was more devastating than the last, so when Arya's eyes started to fill up with tears, Sansa stood up, trying to comfort her sister with a hug. Arya, surprisingly, wrapped her arms around Sansa as soon as the taller girl stood up, startling her a little. They were starting to cause a scene, so Sansa made the decision to move them out into the hallway. Arya gripped to her tightly, hiding her face to the other students as they swiftly made their way out of the Great Hall. Sansa found a bench sitting below a window for them to sit on. Arya was still crying into her shoulder.

"I didn't even notice," Arya sobbed into Sansa's shoulder, "I'm a terrible person." Sansa felt her heartbreak slightly at the hurt in Arya's voice. "You're not a bad person, you're just... unobservant." Sansa awkwardly patted her sister on the back. She was never one for comforting people and it had happened twice in two days--she was out of her element. Arya cried harder and Sansa winced, cursing at herself. "Arya, Daenerys didn't want to worry you. She was hiding it. I only noticed because I was sitting next to her." It was a lie, Daenerys was clearly in pain and anyone paying attention to her would know that, but Sansa swallowed her pride for once. Arya only shook her head into Sansa's shoulder in response. The sisters sat there a while, Arya still crying, until the bell signaling classes were starting went off, breaking Arya out of her trance. She quickly got off of Sansa, stood up, dusted herself off, and quickly wiped her tears off her face. 

"Um... this never happened," Arya stated, turning away from Sansa to go to class. "It's okay to have emotions, Arya," Sansa called out to her. The smaller Stark didn't turn around, only continued to walk away from Sansa. The red-haired girl sighed, rubbing her temples. She never expected Hogwarts would have this much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us next time when Arya fucks up Joffrey's shit :')


	11. Chapter Eleven

# Chapter Eleven

## ARYA

Arya was not in the mood to focus on any of her classes so she took it upon herself to sneak out to the hospital wing halfway through her potions class. It was easy to spot Dany's head full of silvery blonde hair laying in a bed in the far right corner of the room. Arya was a little hesitant to walk into the room, remembering the way her sister collapsed to the ground after the dementor attack, but she found strength in her need to make sure her best friend was okay. When she reached Dany's bed, she was able to tell that the girl was peacefully sleeping. That made her smile. Arya reached out and petted Daenerys's hair softly, not wanting to wake her up. Unfortunately for the Stark girl, Dany was an extremely light sleeper. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal beautiful, violet eyes.

"Hi," Arya squeaked out. Dany's face morphed into one of confusion, then realization, then guilt. 

"You shouldn't be here, Arya," Dany muttered, "you should be in class."

"Class is boring. You're fun." Arya put simply. A small smile played out across the silver-haired girl's lips. She shifted a little in her bed, forgetting for a second about her ribs. A subdued whine involuntarily came out of Dany. Arya's concern was clearly displayed on her face. She quickly surged forward and helped the girl turn towards her without getting hurt. 

"Dany... what happened..." Arya took one of her hands and grasped it in a comforting, tight grip. A tear leaked out of Dany's eye. She looked like she was struggling with something for a second before she blurted out, "I'm a mudblood."

Arya gasped and looked around the hospital wing to make sure that there was no one else there. "Dany you can't say that word."

"Why not, it's what I am isn't it?" Dany muttered out, miserably. Arya leaned forward and kissed her cheek in a friendly manner, an action that still made Dany blush profusely. "I don't care if you're muggle-born or from the purest blood family that's out there. You're my best friend, Dany. That will never change."

"You promise?" Hopefully, violet eyes met serious grey ones. 

"I would make an unbreakable vow right now if I knew how to." Dany's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Now, who did this to you?" Arya growled angrily. Daenerys looked hesitant. "You have to promise me something else," Dany whispered, softly. Arya's hardened eyes softened a bit and she whispered back just as softly, "anything."

"You can't hurt him." Arya felt her heartbreak for the second time that day. Even laying in a hospital bed, Daenerys didn't want to hurt a fly-- or the rat that put her in the hospital wing in the first place. "I can't promise that--"

"You have to..." Dany gave one of Arya's hands a light squeeze, "I can't have you getting in trouble over this."

Arya sat there for a few moments, looking into Daenerys's pleading eyes. "Fine. I promise that I won't hurt them."

"It was Joffrey." Arya stood up violently from the chair. All Arya could hear was the violent pounding of her heartbeat in her ears and all she could see was red. She balled her hands into such tight fists that her fingernails actually started to draw blood. She wanted to hit something, anything, but mostly just Joffrey's face.

"Arya please," Dany's eyes filled with tears. The sound was enough for Arya to break out of her anger episode and sit back down, grabbing Dany's cheeks in between her hands, wiping tears that were falling down her cheeks. The blood from Arya's palms smeared onto Daenerys's cheeks. Arya panicked and tried to rub off the blood smears. Dany gently took Arya's wrists and held them close to her body. She took bandages from the table next to her bed and began to gently wrap Arya's bloody palms.

"I'm sorry... sometimes I get so angry..." Dany shushed her and finished wrapping her hands. "Promise me... promise me you won't go after Joffrey."

"I already promised..." Arya responded, hesitantly. Dany gave her a soft smile.

"Good."

***

Dany didn't make her promise not to tell Jon and Robb and make them angry enough to go after Joffrey while Arya sat back and watched. 

After Dany fell asleep again, she marched straight to the Gryffindor common room and found her two older brothers sitting by the fireplace, homework sprawled out all over the floor. Angry tears were falling down the girl's face, which caught the boys' attention right away--Arya almost never cries. 

"What? What's wrong?" Jon noticed her bandaged hands and became more frantic, "what happened??"

"We need to kill Joffrey Baratheon." 

"Whoa, kill is a strong word."

Arya then proceeded to tell the two boys about what happened to Dany and how Joffrey was involved.

"Alright, we're killing Joffrey Baratheon."

The three Starks marched out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the boys' homework haphazardly spread across the floor. They had more important things to do than pick it up.

They found Joffrey with a group of about five other Slytherin first year, not including Margaery, standing outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. He was obviously telling some grand story about something, which made Arya even more angry with him. He had just beat up an innocent girl and he was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Baratheon," a low growl came out of Robb's mouth, causing Joffrey to turn and face the Stark siblings. "Oh, it's the Stark children," A large, fake, smile played across his lips, "what do I owe the pleasure." 

"Flipendo!"

Before he could even react, a shot of light came out of Jon's wand, knocking him back a few feet. The rest of the Slytherin first years scattered, leaving just Joffrey and the Stark children. Joffrey tried to scramble up and point his wand at Jon, but another Knockback Jinx from Robb kept him on the ground. "Levicorpus!" Joffrey's body lifted and hung in the air upside down. Per Dany's request, Arya hung back and didn't participate in the punishment of Joffrey. She left that up to her brothers, who she knew would be much more ruthless than her. Jon sucker-punched Joffrey once in the face, hard enough that it would bruise but not hard enough to do any permanent damage. 

"Next time you decide to pick on an innocent person," Robb whispered menacingly at Joffrey, "remember this."

"Melofors!" Joffrey's head was encased in a pumpkin. Arya watched with glee as he struggled to pull the gourd off of his head to no avail. 

"And know that if you tell anyone about this," Robb leaned closer, "they'll know that the minister's perfect son beat up a girl, who do you think your mom is gonna like that?" Joffrey offered a muffled response. Arya couldn't understand what he said, but Robb obviously could because he smirked and flicked his wand again, causing Joffrey to fall onto his head, the pumpkin smashing into pieces on the ground. The boy was gasping for air, giving Arya a death glare as she smirked and crossed her arms at him. 

"One more thing, Baratheon," Jon picked him up by the collar of his robes, "you will apologize to Daenerys." Joffrey nodded his head violently, a scared look in his eyes when he looked at the two older, stronger boys in front of him. Jon let go of him and he scrambled off into the Slytherin common room. Jon dusted off his robes with his hands. Robb gave Arya a knowing smirk. Both boys then left, Arya trailing close behind, to go to the hospital wing and see Dany. 

Daenerys's face light up when she saw the Stark boys but contorted into anger--which Arya had never seen--when she saw Arya trailing behind them and Jon's slightly bruised hand. 

"Arya I told you not to get back at Joffrey!" Dany exclaimed, frustrated.

"Technically, she wasn't involved. She just told us. We were the ones who put Joffrey's head in a pumpkin." Robb explained, pleased with himself. Dany looked at all the Stark children with disbelief. Then, the door to the hospital wing creaked open and a pumpkin covered Joffrey slide in. He was looking straight at the ground, never looking at any of the Stark children in the eyes as he slinked across the hospital wing floor until he stood about three feet away from Dany's bed. He mumbled something not even Daenerys could hear what he said.

"Again," Joffrey stiffened, "louder."

"I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" Jon quipped. Daenerys tensed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a... a bad name." 

"And?" This time it was Arya who spoke up. Daenerys shot her a death glare.

"Attacking you."

"Alright now let's put that all together." Robb retorted. Daenerys gave him a stink eye as well.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bad name and attacking you."

Joffrey then bolted out of the hospital wing leaving three sheepish Stark children and a seething Daenerys. Dany chewed them out for not listening to what she had told Arya earlier but eventually calmed down. The boys eventually left to go back and do their homework and were replaced by Sana and Margaery who joined them after they finished eating dinner. Margaery was caught up on what went down between Dany and Joffrey, Sansa and Margaery were both caught up on what happened between Arya, Jon, Robb, and Joffrey. Sansa, like Dany, chewed Arya out for being so reckless. They decided that they were going to do their dragon study session in the Hospital wing, laying their multiple dragon books across Daenerys's bed as each girl quickly skimmed through one. Throughout the night, Daenerys's smile got dimmer and dimmer as she realized that she may never figure out how to hatch her eggs. Sansa noticed her frown progressively getting etched deeper and deeper into her face. She slammed her book closed. 

"I have a theory." She announced. Three pairs of eyes looked up from their books in disbelief. 

"A... A theory?" Dany said, hope flickering in her eyes.

"Yeah. Fire. I think if we put the eggs in a fire they'll hatch."

"That'll be easy!" Arya exclaimed, slamming her book closed in excitement. 

"I'm not sure it'll be easy... per se." Sansa trailed off.

"I'm just excited to see what these dragons are gonna look like," Margaery stated. Daenerys gave her a shy smile.

"Now, all we need is a fire."


End file.
